Under the Mask
by utsukushii04
Summary: Takuya and Zoe are married. But there is something different in their relationship that is ominous. What happenned? Why is it so different from when they were engaged or going out? Where did it go wrong? Find out here! Takumi! Chapter 13! ***COMPLETE***
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This here is my new story! So I hope you enjoy it and bear with me okay, when it comes to some parts and others parts. You'll understand better what I mean when it happens…So yeah, I'll continue writing this story in my chemistry class as you all read and enjoy! (We barely do anything in that class, so I get more writing time! Yay!) ^_^ So like I always say…enjoy!

* * *

Under the Mask

Chapter 1

The nice breeze of the summer was blowing through the luscious green leaves of the trees. The bright moonlight shone down to where the couple had just come out of the church. They were holding hands and smiling.

"So, how'd you think the practice went?" asked the blond woman. She had beautiful green eyes that, at the moment, were glistening with such excitement.

"Um, I think it went alright," answered her fiancé, Takuya. He had chocolate colored eyes, brunette hair and a nice body because of the many years he played soccer. "But I can't wait for the real thing…are you ready?" he whispered into her ear.

Zoe giggled as his warm breath tickled her ear.

"Yeah," she replied and smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you tonight," he said huskily.

"Yeah, me too, but you know you can't see me until the actual wedding event. It's bad luck!" she said throwing her hands into the air.

"Oh, whatever. What can possibly go wrong?" he said and leaned into her. Their lips were only millimeters away until a voice crept behind them.

"Oh, save that for tomorrow night," joked Koji, one of the couple's closest and dearest friends.

Takuya and Zoe were thankful for the night, for they felt a blush on their cheeks.

"How does it feel now that you're going to get hitched?" asked his twin brother, Kouichi, and patted Takuya on his back.

"Uh…you know…" answered Takuya nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I know how it feels! But you don't have to answer, I'm joking!" smiled Kouichi.

"Speaking of which, I didn't see Jessica here, is she okay?" asked Zoe.

"Yeah, she's fine, she was just getting some check-ups while we started the practice, but she'll be here tomorrow," said Kouichi.

"Oh right, I'm going to be an uncle!" chuckled Koji.

"Oh, you sneaky you," joked Takuya.

"Stop it!" blushed Kouichi. "You two will probably feel the _joy_ of expecting a child in what—three days, the most!"

"Oh shut up!" said Zoe and playfully smacked Kouichi on the arm.

After a few more minutes of happy conversation, the twins announced their departure.

"Well, we gotta go, I have to drop off this bastard now that he's expecting a baby he wants to be careful or whatever. It's not like _he's _the one who's carrying the baby…paranoid…" said Koji.

"Shut the fuck up! Let's go," defended his brother. "We'll see you tomorrow. Now don't call me bastard, you know what mother said…."

Zoe and Takuya could not help but smile at how funny their friends are.

"They'll never change will they?" asked Takuya.

Zoe shook her head in return.

"Zoe dear, are you ready to go?" came a female voice.

Zoe immediately knew who it was. It was something natural that a daughter knows her mother's voice. "Uh, yeah, let me just get my stuff and we'll be on our way." She began to walk away from her parents and Takuya.

There was an uneasy and awkward silence between them. Takuya seemed nervous and meek as he stood next to his future in-laws. Mrs. Orimoto was calm. But Mr. Orimoto seemed impatient and almost angry.

"Well, aren't you gonna go help her," said Mr. Orimoto scornfully, breaking the silence.

Takuya flinched and, with his head low, quickly walked towards his car, where Zoe's things still were.

After Takuya was out of sight Mrs. Orimoto spoke. "Don't be too harsh on the poor boy."

"Humph!"

"You know you were the same when we were going to get married!" laughed Mrs. Orimoto.

Mr. Orimoto glared at her as he crossed his arms. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Mrs. Orimoto smiled, noticing the pride and jealousy her husband was feeling at the moment.

From a distance came Zoe with a small bag and Takuya next to her carrying a bigger luggage.

"So…I guess I'll see you tomorrow…" said Zoe as she was now facing the young man.

"Uh…yeah…" answered Takuya. He looked first at Zoe, then at her mom, finally at Mr. Orimoto, who was eyeing him, and back at Zoe. He quickly hugged Zoe, shook hands with his future in-laws and departed.

Zoe was smiling uncontrollably. "Dad, why do you make him so nervous?!" she laughed and headed towards her parents car.

"What did I do?" exasperated her father.

Both ladies sighed.

_--------Later that night_

Takuya was tossing and turning in his bed. "_I'm getting married…I'm getting married…"_ was all he thought ever since he last saw Zoe.

It was 1:00 AM and his eyes could not shut.

"Shit! Why can't I sleep?!"

He got up and went towards the kitchen. The apartment, where both Zoe and Takuya lived, was compact but luxurious. Beautiful carpeting made up most of the flooring, with the exception of the kitchen. Most of the walls were a chestnut color and the windows were large with a view of the city. With Zoe being an engineer and Takuya a journalist, their salaries weren't so bad.

"Damn, that's where I left my jacket…" he muttered as his eyes had already adjusted to the dark. He was looking at the sofa. He was passing through the living room, which was directly connected to the kitchen.

He stepped into the cold floor and turned the lights on. It took a while until his eyes were completely opened. He then said, "Now let's see…" He looked into different cabinets and drawers until he found his favorite snack. He quickly grabbed the bag of potato chips and walked into the living room.

He sat in the sofa and turned the TV on. He flipped through the channels as he used his other hand to shove the chips into his mouth.

"What am I doing…?" he asked himself. When he couldn't find an answered he shrugged and continued what he was doing. In a matter of minutes, however, he fell asleep.

* * *

So yup! This is the first chapter! Now you won't get into the real deal till later (obviously), but you'll see what will happen. Now review! REVIEW! Even though it's really late Sunday night, I still did it on Sunday right?, RIGHT?! No just kidding, I'll try my best to get the other chaps up as soon as I can, but hopefully expect the next update till…next Sunday night! Heehee…No, really…^_^

Now I don't have much to say really so I'll just sign off,

Esta fue utsukushii!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Before I say any other stupidities, I would like to say I am soo sorry! Teachers have different mentalities when it comes to the end of the year. They think it's necessary to cram up all the work they couldn't do earlier. So, again, I have an english essay on my hands and exams to study for! Yay.**

**Now enough about my problems or else I'll just continue ranting about it, and on with the story! So here is more TAKUMI!**

**Zoe: wee -_-**

**Me: exciting isn't it! *violently nods head* **

**R&R! **

It was early in the morning. The sun came out and the birds were chirping. Sunlight quickly came into the room, lighting the room completely. The rays of the sun shone right into her eyes.

Zoe stirred from her sleep. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal the emerald color radiantly shining. It took her a while to get used to the blinding light in her room, her old room.

"It's my wedding day…" she smiled. She got up and went to the bathroom.

As she emerged from the room, there was her mother and three other women waiting.

"Good morning sunshine!" greeted one of them vehemently. It was Jessica, Kouichi's wife.

The other two women were colleagues from work, Ashley and Sophie. One of them, Sophie, having red-orange hair and aquamarine blue eyes was going out with Koji. The other, Sophie, went to college with Zoe, where they met and have been working together ever since. She was a dark brunette with a bubbly personality.

"Oh no…" joked Zoe as the women dragged her down the steps and into the living room of the Orimoto's house. In the living room was a stylist ready to assist the bride. He was tan and had grayish-blue eyes.

"Oh no Zoe, you will definitely look different after I'm through with you," he said, "you won't even recognize yourself!"

"Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing, Justin?" asked Zoe as she took a seat in the prepared stylist station.

"You tell me," he answered. Justin was a very close friend of Zoe, whom she knew she could confide anything.

"Then…make me shine!" smiled Zoe and immediately Justin worked his magic.

_--------2 PM_

"Dude, are you ready? Dude, are you ready? Dude, are you ready? Dude, are you—"

"Shut the fuck up!" yelled Takuya. He had punched Koji to make hi m stop. Takuya's hands were shaking, his legs were trembling, and he was very explosive when asked a question.

"Whoa! Calm down, you're _just_ getting married," replied Koji.

Takuya glared at him. "I'd like to see you when _you_ get married."

Koji had gone to Takuya's apartment to pick him up. As usual, Takuya wasn't ready, and as always, Koji was there to help the poor guy. They had been driving for a couple of minutes towards the church. Since Koji noticed Takuya was tense, he decided to "lighten" the mood…

"Whatever. But seriously, stay calm. It will all go swell," reassured Koji, " but then again, knowing exactly how you are and can be sometimes, there are always chances that _you _will mess something up…"

"Gee, thanks for your wisdom and understanding," Takuya said sarcastically.

"Eh, no problem! I'm always there the help _and _annoy you!" smiled Koji and made a right turn.

Before Takuya could react explosively to his friend's comment, Koji announce, "We're here!" And again, Takuya became stiff and looked out blankly.

Koji rolled his eyes and got out of the car. He walked over to Takuya's door and opened it. He punched Takuya on the arm really hard, snapping the young man out of his trance.

Takuya blinked at Koji, unbuckled his seatbelt and walked out of the car.

_--------2:20 PM_

People were entering the church. They were sitting in the pews, mingling with each other. Some went up to the groom, who was nervously waiting, as they congratulated him.

"Look at you! You're all grown up and getting married!" said a hefty young man.

"Look JP, I'm only a year younger than you…and……uh……wait, what was I getting at…?" Takuya asked himself, confused.

"Oh, look! You haven't changed a bit! I hope you remember you have to say 'I do'" joked JP, "I know you're nervous, but it's all cool man! No need to worry."

Although Takuya had started to fume at all of the "don't worry's" and "don't be nervous" and "Calm the hell up, you're fucking bothering me" (although only from Koji) and all other comments, his friend was right (not Koji), it's all cool.

For the next couple of minutes the groom and his friends were having a very nice conversation. But they were interrupted by the announcement that everything was ready; the bride had arrived.

Takuya became even more nervous. His hands became sweaty and he felt his heart would burst out of his chest at any moment.

"_Come on, Takuya, you can do this…it's just Zoe…oh shit…"_he thought to himself, trying to encourage himself.

The music started. Down the aisle came the bridesmaids, slowly inching to the where the impatient groom was waiting. Then the little flower girl came throwing her little petals to the ground.

"_Oooooooh shiiiiiiiiit…."_ thought Takuya as he knew what, or whom, was coming next. But the doors closed. "What the hell?" he muttered lowly, inaudible to the rest of the people. But the music still was playing. Then the doors reopened revealing a beautiful woman. Takuya's mouth became agape.

Zoe was wearing a white strapless gown with lavender embroidery. It was a satin chiffon gown with a lace up back. The bodice hugged her upper body beautifully, emphasizing her curves. The train, being small, was flowing two yards from her waist. Her hair was up in a bun with a few strands coming out of the middle, with white little flowers decorating the bun. She was accompanied by her beloved father.

They had already begun to walk down the aisle. Takuya couldn't help but gawk at Zoe. Zoe however was too nervous to realize what Takuya was doing.

It seemed like forever until Zoe and reached the end of the aisle. Zoe held out her hand and Takuya gracefully grasped it. Mr. Orimoto shook hands with Takuya roughly, vehemently moving Takuya's arm up and down. There was a small chuckle coming from the guests.

"Hello," said Takuya as casually as he could manage.

"Hey," smirked Zoe as she heard Takuya's shaky voice.

_--------Later in the ceremony (I can't really have a time, you know?)_

It was finally time to officially tie the knot.

"…Do you, Takuya, take Zoe as your wife?"

"…I do…" he answered shakily.

"and do you Zoe, Take Takuya as your husband?"

"I do," she answered much more confidently than Takuya.

"In that case, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Takuya and Zoe leaned into each other and shared their first passionate kiss as a married couple.

_------11 PM (somebody's been partying!)_

"Now everyone! Please pay attention! Quiet down!" announced Mrs. Orimoto on the microphone. No one paid attention.

She tried again. "Shut the hell up!" The whole room became silent. "Thank you. Now, we would like to get the attention of the groom and bride." Takuya and Zoe quickly faced the older woman. Confusion was painted all over their faces. Mrs. Orimoto continued, "With the help of our son's-in-law parents we have the present for our children. As their wedding gift, we have bought them…" Mrs. Orimoto paused to create suspense. It was working. "…a beautiful house!"

From behind, Mr. Kanbara came out with the keys jiggling and chiming from his fingers

"Come on honey, come get the keys…" motioned Mrs. Orimoto to the couple.

Zoe and Takuya eagerly walked to the small stage that was part of the reception hall where they were celebrating their wedding. [Sorry, too lazy to describe, but just imaging some pretty and fancy place…] Zoe took the microphone as Takuya took the keys and started playing with them.

"Well, first of all I want to thank everyone for coming! This whole thing, the preparation, the planning, everything , was really hard, but we couldn't have done it with the help of everyone of you. Whether it was by confronting me when I was frustrated, or just by attending the celebration, we really appreciate your support. Again, sorry you all had to put up with all that…._anyway_….I would also like to thank my parents, and Mr. and Mrs. Kanbara for supporting us and for accepting me into the family. Again, thank you." There was a collective "Awww" from the audience.

Takuya took the mic as it was Zoe's turn to play with the keys to their new home. "Uh…well," started Takuya nervously, "I also would like to thank every one in here, we love you…um, well, I guess Zoe covered everyone we needed to thank…" There was a collective chuckle from the guests. "yeah…haha…uh, um, I guess that's it, yup! Thank you everyone!" He finished and waved to the people, who in return, waved back to him while laughing.

Mrs. Orimoto took the mic. "Now it's time for anyone who would like to say something to the couple…anyone?" she said twirling the mic in her hands. After a few moments of silence a voice came from the guests.

"I will!" it said and immediately the owner of the voice, Koji, came walking up nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets to where Mrs. Orimoto offered the mic. Although he had imbibed a fair amount of alcohol, it didn't show much. There was a collective gasp in the room.

Koji grabbed the mic and began his…talk. "I'm very happy for these friends of mine. It took them so damn much to just realize they liked each other. It got very annoying. Then it took damn too long for them to go out officially. And so on and so on. But there is one thing that still sort of confuses me: How in hell did this idiot get a girl so damn smart! I mean, seriously, a journalist and an engineer..." He paused for a moment as he had accidentally caused people to laugh.

Zoe chuckled at how her friend was elegant in his speech… Behind her, was Takuya, whose eyes had darkened a bit and was scowling a little.

Koji continued, "Now, before I cause more happiness…" People began to laugh harder. "…damn it! I'll just say this quick, I hope the best for them for the rest of their lives. Okay now I'm gone…" He handed Mrs, Orimoto the mic and quickly went back to his seat.

"O-kay…" spoke Mrs. Orimoto, "thank you for your beautiful words, Koji. Anyway, any one else would like to comment?" Again, there was a small pause to see if anyone wanted to speak. When no one said anything she said, "Well! Let the party continue!"

_-------2 AM_

"So…please take care," said Mrs. Kanbara motherly.

"We will mom, don't worry," said Takuya reassuring his mom for the millionth time both he and Zoe would be fine.

"…Well, I guess…this is it…" announced Zoe as her eyes seemed watery.

The celebration had just ended and almost all the guests had left. There were only a few left that were helping with clean up and what not. Zoe and Takuya had their luggage on the car, ready to drive to the beach, where they would spend their honeymoon for the next two weeks.

"Zoe! Please don't say that!" cried Mrs. Orimoto. "You know you will always be our little girl!" With tears falling down her cheeks, she gave her daughter a huge hug. Mr. Orimoto followed suit and embraced her daughter with tears.

AT the end of the embrace, Zoe looked at both of her parents and said, "I will always love you, okay?"

Mr. and Mrs. Orimoto nodded.

Meanwhile, Takuya had turned to his parents. "I love you both," he told them.

"We do too, now take care okay? Don't cause any problems now!" said his mother and kissed the young man on the cheek. Mr. Kanbara hugged his son [man hug, you know…heehee] and said goodbye.

With one final look back, the couple got into the car and drove off, leaving their parents behind with tears falling from their eyes, but smiles planted on their faces.

It had been a few minutes of driving as there was an awkward silence. Zoe finally broke it.

"Wow…we're actually married…" she said and yawned.

"Yeah, hard to believe, but it's true…" he answered and looked over at Zoe. She had fallen asleep.

_------An hour later_

"We finally made it!" exclaimed Takuya as he parked in the hotel's parking lot.

The night was dark, but the stars were bright in the clear sky. Takuya gently shook Zoe by the shoulder,causing her to wake up.

"Are we here?" she asked groggily and rubbed her eyes.

"Yup! So let's go, come on!" he said childishly leading Zoe into the hotel entrance. They quickly checked in and got the keys. They finally reached their room.

"Well…I hope we have a—" Zoe was interrupted by Takuya's passionate kiss. He grabbed her around her waist and closed the door behind them. They locked the door.

**Okey-dokey, that was chap 2! Not as exciting as I wanted it to be, but you know, I just want you guys to know what is going on. Again, I'm not so sure when the next update will be. Considering I have TOO much crap to do for school. *sigh* I just hope these weeks go by quickly. Although this chapter was just a wedding, not as exciting or whatever, from the next chapter the story will get better. I can't wait till the ending! I already have it down…sorta. **

**So, I hope you enjoy this week everyone. I would also like to thank all those who wished me a happy b-day this week. I was so not expecting anything like that. But again thank you! Eveyone's comment definitely made my day!**

**Esta fue utsukushii!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, hello! Sorry about the long wait. But enough of me speaking…or whatever, go on ahead and enjoy this chapter! And review! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

Chapter 3

"Hey, do you know where my keys are?"

"…No…"

"…oh! Nevermind, I found them!" said the blond as she entered the living room. "Okay, I'm gonna go now. Are you going to stay here?"

"No, I'm going to head to the newsroom in a bit to go over some articles," answered the brunette. " I should be home early."

They were home again. After about two weeks at the beach for their honeymoon, their lives were back to normal, but now Takuya and Zoe were a married couple.

"Okay, bye!" answered Zoe and gave Takuya a small peck on the cheek. Then she left in her car to work.

Takuya remained seated for a few minutes watching nothing in particular. After about fifteen minutes he got up and headed out. As he whistled his way through, instead of heading towards his newsroom place, he drove towards Zoe's offices' direction.

Takuya, still whistling, parked about half a block away from the building Zoe worked at. He remained inside the car and stared at the building.

Nothing happened.

He continued staring at the building intently for about 15 more minutes. After this, he started the car up again and drove out of the parking space. As he was now trying to find a place to make a U-turn to go to the newsroom, he passed by Zoe's building. He glanced at it multiple times.

After making the turn, he went to his work.

_-At the Newsroom_

"Dude, you're late again. What's up?" asked Kouichi as his friend arrived to the room.

Takuya nonchalantly continued walking side by side with his friend, making no eye contact. "Nothing, just running late."

"Oh…okay…well, anyway," Kouichi said shrugging the past conversation, "here are the articles you need to look over. The editor needs them no later than three." He handed Takuya a folder filled with papers inside it.

The brunette nodded and headed towards his office. He turned on the lights to his small working space, took a seat, and took out the papers inside the folder.

_-Zoe_

It was finally lunchtime. Zoe took off her white coat she used and hung it in her locker. She came outside to find out it was a very beautiful and sunny day.

"_What a perfect day to eat lunch outside"_ she thought as she walked the streets.

That day, Zoe, Sophie, her work friend, and Justin, Zoe's infamous friend, decided to eat together for their lunch break. Sophie had already finished her work for the morning, so she had already headed out to meet with Justin at the group's favorite restaurant. Zoe, however, still had more calculations to do before she was done for the first part of work.

Zoe finally reached the restaurant and saw that both Justin and Sophie were already seated outside.

"Hey guys! You were definitely right about today, it's such a beautiful day!" greeted Zoe as she took a seat.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't miss newly-wed. How's it going?" greeted Justin, knowing what exactly to say to annoy Zoe.

"Oh, come on Justin, don't bother Zoe. Did you finish?" asked Sophie, defending her friend.

"Yeah, finally! Thank goodness the formulas are there for us to use. Otherwise I would have to go back to college to memorize them!" answered Zoe, chuckling at her own joke.

"Well, that's nice, but let's talk about something that is more entertaining than math," interrupted Justin, feigning boredom. "Zoe, how is it in paradise?"

"What do you mean?" asked Zoe, placing her purse on the floor.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" said Justin.

Zoe shook her head innocently.

Justin sighed. "How is it with Takuya? Geez, sometimes I feel like the only smart one in this group…."

Zoe gave a confused look at her friends. Sophie was chuckling a little.

"Like, with our relationship? Well, it's fine. You know, it's all good. There aren't any problems…" answered Zoe sincerely.

Justin had a smirk on his face. "Oh, that's nice. But how's he…"

"Oh great…"

"..you know…"

"not again…"

"with you…"

"oh god…"

"…you know, in bed?"

Zoe became very flush, although she was aware of what the question could be. She remained silent.

"Come one Zoe! You know you want to tell us!" urged Justin.

"Justin! Leave her alone! Why do you ask such a thing?" reacted Sophie.

"Because, would I be a true friend if I didn't ask?" answered Justin innocently, "now spill!"

"Uh…you know…" started Zoe, sheepishly playing with her hair.

"No, we don't know, that's why…tell us!" continued Justin playfully. He was smirking the whole time.

"You just do this to annoy me, don't you?" asked Zoe inconspicuously.

"Until now you noticed?" said Sophie answering Zoe's question.

Justin was snickering. "If you don't want to tell us, that's fine, I just like seeing you blush. It's so much fun!"

"You know…you can be as cruel as Koji, and he can be quite cruel," said Zoe.

"No, I'm funny, not emo, but whatever, are you going to tell us?" asked Justin one last time, hoping you get something out of the poor young woman.

Zoe remained quiet for a moment. "No, I won't tell you!" she answered, sticking her tongue out.

All three started to chuckle as they continued speaking of other things.

_-A Few Hours Later_

Takuya had done everything he needed to do. He read the articles, supervised the choosing of photos, and the design of the next issue of the paper. He headed to his car as he whistled. Slowly but surely, he made his way out of the parking lot and made a left, instead of a right to where his apartment he shared with his wife was.

After a while, he returned to the same parking spot he had found close to Zoe's building.

"_That was lucky…"_he thought to himself as he intently saw the same thing he saw in the morning. Takuya remained in the spot for less time than earlier. He made his way back home always keenly keeping his eye at the opening of the building and the building itself.

**So…what do you think? Sorry it took me so darn long to update. But now some circumstances have come along that have made me capable of updating faster. So hopefully now I will update sooner. Yay! I won't promise a time, but it might be this week.**

**As always, please, please, please, please REVIEW! ^_^**

**Esta fue Utsukushii!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people! I hadn't realized I was already on the fourth chapter of this story…meh…so here it is! Read and REVIEW, REVIEW! pLeAsE! See! I even typed it awkwardly so you can be intrigued! Did it work? I know it did! …I know it did *eye twitches*

Enjoy!

"Oh you're here!" said Zoe sheepishly as she saw Takuya in the living room. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, I didn't have much to do at work today," he explained and motioned for her to sit next to him. "How was you're day?"

"Great, I guess, if you consider math to be great," she said as she chuckled.

"Yeah…no," said Takuya shaking his head.

"Hey, remember that tomorrow we have the gathering at my boss' house" she said. Then added incredulously,"Did you remember?"

"Oh! …uh, yeah…okay no, sorry…" Takuya said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"That's okay, but it's early in the afternoon, so we'll leave at about 1 pm. You know, I guess being a rich boss means that you have to live as far away as possible from your job in a humongous house…I wish I had that much money…"

"Don't we all?"

"Eh…if you already have it, you want more…"

"Yeah. When is the party?" asked Takuya curiously.

"At two, and we are in charge of the salad." Then Zoe added shyly, "you know, having 'K' as a last name…" Then she got up and went to their room.

"Yeah, 'K' for 'Kanbara'" added Takuya haughtily.

_-At the party-uh gathering…_

"Ring the bell!" whispered Zoe loudly.

"I would, but where is it?" said Takuya, frustrated. "And why are you whispering?"

"Uh, because…I don't know just ring the damn bell!" she said a little louder this time.

As Zoe had planned, they had left the apartment at 1 pm. But because Takuya was driving and he thought he could outsmart the directions their GPS was providing, they had arrived 40 minutes late.

At the moment, Zoe was holding a big bowl of salad, so she would gladly ring the bell. But…

"Where _is_ it?"

"To your left," she said matter-of-factly.

Finally after about 5 minutes, but like an eternity for Zoe, Takuya finally found the doorbell.

"Here we go!" said Takuya, feeling accomplished.

"Finally!"

After a few seconds that the bell was finally rung, there was an answer. An older woman, probably late 50's or early 60's was there to greet them. "Oh hello! How nice of you to come!" she said with a warm smile. She had hair that was almost completely grey, with beautiful aquamarine blue eyes and a fair complexion .

"Oh, hello Mrs. Moore! It's very nice to see you too. This is my husband Takuya," said Zoe shyly.

"Oh, I know! I saw the pictures my husband took of your wedding. It's very nice to finally meet you, but please come in," she added and motioned for them to enter. "And I'll take the salad, I'll be right back to escort you to the party."

Mrs. Moore took the bowl from Zoe's grasp and left the couple in the entrance. They were awestruck as they saw the inside of the house. The inside was far bigger than what it seemed. It seemed as thought the whole house had cherry wood for the flooring, which was giving a ridiculously wonderful glow. There were different paintings that decorated the amber-colored walls. Right in front of them, were the most incredible butterfly stairs they had seen. From the bottom you could look up the stairs and see that they connected three floors, including the one the couple was in. Possibly far more beautiful than the first floor.

Takuya was the first to break the silence. "So they are _this_ rich?" he whispered.

"Apparently, and I've heard they have a pretty neat collection of cars," she said, gawking at her surroundings.

Takuya's eyes grew wide and he decided to drop the subject.

A few moments later, Mrs. Moore came back. "Alright, please follow me to the living room."

Upon entering the living room, Takuya noticed that there were a lot of men in the party. "Why are there so many guys?" he asked in a low voice.

"Well, unfortunately, not many women decide to follow engineering as a job, so most of the people who make up the field are men. Hence, most of the people hired are men," she explained, waving to some of her colleagues.

"So there are a lot of guys in your office?" he asked, his eyes darkening a bit.

"Uh, yeah, but more women are being hired. Most of the men who are working with me are getting slightly old and senile, meaning early retirement, thus hiring more women," she chuckled a little.

"Oh," answered Takuya, his eyes returning to normal.

"Bryan, here is Zoe and her husband," said Mrs. Moore speaking to a man as old as she was. He however, had dark brown eyes, which for an older man, is a surprise.

"Oh, Zoe, thank you for coming, why did you take so long?" he asked handing the couple a glass of wine.

"Um…we had an…inconvenience in the way, but it was taken care of," she answered, glaring slightly at Takuya who was looking around. "Do you remember Takuya?"

"Of course I do," he said, "very nice fellow, how are you?" Mr. Moore and Takuya shook hands.

"Alright, sir, you have a very nice house," he said as he again looked around the room.

"Thank you Takuya, but I'm just glad that one of my best people I here! You know why we are gathering right?" asked Mr. Moore.

"No, actually I don't know….why?" she asked innocently.

Mr. Moore placed his arm around Zoe's shoulder in a fatherly manner and shook her, catching her off guard. "Because our defense system has been approved by the government! Because you're brilliant mind with the help of others put together a great model to protect the country, it was good enough to be approved by the government! Cheers!" said Mr. Moore loudly for everyone to hear.

Zoe was still in the grasp of Mr. Moore. She had been wildly shaken as Mr. Moore was explaining the reason of their gathering. She had become a little dazed to her surroundings because he had shaken her stronger than what it seemed.

"Cheers!" came the voice of everyone in the room.

Takuya was glaring daggers at the way Mr. Moore was holding Zoe. Although he was only placing his arm around her shoulders, and she was being vehemently shaken to make her lose her balance, his eyes had darkened.

Zoe's hair had gone slightly disheveled and at the moment Mr. Moore let her go, she began to straighten her hair out. She placed her glass down and went towards Takuya. "Does my hair look okay?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered coldly.

Zoe stopped fixing her hair and looked at Takuya. She noticed his sudden change of mood. "Are you okay?"

Takuya, who had now realized Zoe was there, blinked, registered what had been asked, and said in a calmer tone, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay…" she told him, although she still felt a little worried for what had just happened.

Mr. Moore came to the couple and said, "Zoe is one of the greatest assets to our company. We are all vey grateful for having you here."

"Oh, Mr. Moore, it's not just me, it's everyone. We all work together to make this company work," said Zoe honestly.

"How sweet of her, she's being so modest! Cheers!" said Mr. Moore and raised his glass again.

Zoe, not being so great in front of crowds as blushing profusely. She was not expecting this at all.

"_What a bastard, just because she made him richer…bastard…it's not a big deal she put numbers together…"_ thought Takuya. He had one hand in his pocket, in which he had it made it into a fist. The other he used to hold his glass.

"I can't believe he's doing this…" whispered Zoe to Takuya. She had gone to his side, fearing people would come up to her. At least Takuya was there to make her feel better.

"Yeah, he must like you a lot; you're work must be really good," he said nonchalantly.

"I don't know, but I'm so embarrassed!" he said folding her arm around Takuya's arm with the hand in his pocket.

Mr. Moore was still cheering and asking people to fill up their glasses.

_-Later that night_

"I'll drive," offered Takuya as the couple was approaching their car.

"Okay, but can you follow what the GPS tells you?" she asked exasperated.

"Alright, alright, I'm tired anyway, so I might as well," he said, giving up.

"Congratulations Zoe! What a great job you have done!" said a colleague as she and her husband were too waling to their car.

"Oh, thanks, that was…different…" she said smiling.

"Yeah, but you deserve it," encouraged the woman. "Where's Sophie?"

"She had to go out of town," answered Zoe. "I guess I'll see you later! Bye!"

"Bye! See you at work!" said the woman and left.

Takuya and Zoe started driving, this time, Takuya actually followed the directions the GPS was giving him. The car ride was awfully quiet.

Zoe took notice. "Hey, are you okay? You have been very quiet the whole day. Is there something bothering you?"

"No, just tired," he answered and made a left.

"Okay," she answered and dropped the subject. She was still a little unsettled by Takuya's answer, but pushed it side, for she too was tired

**Okay, so this was chapter four! Sorry if there are a few awkwardly worded sentences or whatever. Usually during the summer my English becomes a little awkward because I barely speak it. I mostly speak in Spanish. Sometimes I feel I speak in an accent. It's really weird. But please remember to review! Go Review! REVIEW!**

**Also, go look at my profile if you are a TAKUMI fan! (considering you're reading this story, I'm guessing you are?) There is a very important notice, especially if you are a writer, go check it out! You might be surprised.**

**Also if this chapter confused you in anyway, just PM me so I can explain.**

**I really have nothing else to say, so I'll just sign out!**

**Esta Fue Utsukushii!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So here is the fifth chapter! Remember to review!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"Dude, again you're late? What's wrong? The boss isn't too happy about this…" said Kouichi as he walked towards Takuya, who had just gotten out of the elevator.

"The fuck with the boss," Takuya answered.

Again, Takuya had arrived late to work. This had been the fourth time that week, but after the honey moon two weeks ago, it was his seventh time being late.

"He wants to see you…" Kouichi told Takuya is a small tone.

"He'll have to wait…"

Kouichi grabbed Takuya by the arm to make him stop. He looked Takuya in the eye. "Dude, you're not acting normal. Ever since you got married you've been acting all weird. I know they say marriage is hard or whatever, but it's not too bad…Why are you like this?"

In return, Takuya bore his eyes into Kouichi like daggers."Listen Kouichi, don't get in my case and everything will be okay, got it?"

They remained like this for a few moments. Koucih was unsure of what to do, or even what to say. The guy in front of his was definitely not Takuya, or at least not hi way of acting.

"Whatever, but whenever you need me you know where to find me…" Kouichi finally answered. At the moment, it was the only thing he could find himself saying.

He let go of Takuya and started walking away. "_What's his problem?"_ he thought to himself as he was returning to his small office.

As Takuya was making his way back to his own office, he came face-to-face with the boss. "Takuya, I need to speak with you…" said the boss in a calm voice.

Without any form of response from Takuya, the boss simply escorted Takuya to his office. The boss motioned for Takuya to take a set on the chair in front of the desk. He ten took a seat on the bigger chair that was to the opposite side of Takuya.

"So…" started the boss, "are you going to share as to why you're always late?"

Takuya remained silent for a few moments, his expression never changing. He then finally answered, "…personal reasons…"

Slightly irritated, the boss asked another question, "Okay, but why don't you call up in advanced to let us know you might be running late?"

Again, Takuya remained silent. He was looking at the pen he was playing with in his hands, which came from the boss's desk.

"Aren't you going to answered?" asked the boss assertively.

"…personal reasons…" he said calmly.

The boss sighed and rubbed his temples. He was obviously irritated by Takuya's childish behavior. "Alright, listen closely Kanbara, because I'm only going to say this one time, and one time only. If you arrive late to the office one more time, you're out of here, you got it?" To boss sighed again.

Takuya finally looked up and looked at the boss in the eyes. In Takuya's eyes, there were no emotions, no feelings, nothing. His face never changed the almost bored expression he had. "Is that all?" he asked carelessly.

The boss was slightly shocked by the way Takuya asked him the question. But he managed to say, "Yes, now leave."

Both men stood up and the boss escorted Takuya out the office. As the boss was closing the door, he glared at Takuya and said, "Remember, one more late arrival, and you're fired." He closed the door.

_-Later, at home_

"Oh my god, Takuya, guess what?" squealed Zoe. "Guess what? Guess what?" She placed her plate on the table.

"What?" answered Takuya, feigning the same cheeriness as Zoe.

The couple had gathered to eat a pleasant dinner together. Takuya had not mentioned anything about the ultimatum his boss gave him to anyone. Most of the people at work, however, did have an idea as to what could be happening. They were very aware of his tardiness as the boss was.

But now Takuya was showing feelings. He placed his plate on the table.

"Oh, shut up!" said Zoe as she playfully slapped Takuya on the arm.

Takuya chuckled.

"Anyway," continued Zoe, "you know what Mr. Moore said to me today?"

Takuya's smile faltered a little, but he regained quickly. "No Zoe, I really don't know what he said!" he said calmly.

"Yeah, okay, well he said that because of the wonderful work I've done since I've been part of the group, he's going to give me a raise!" said Zoe, practically yelling. "Oh! I forgot the ketchup!" She got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"_What the fuck. She's getting a raise and I'm getting fired…"_ Takuya thought angrily. His smile had disappeared and his eyes had darkened with jealousy. But when Zoe came back, he reverted to the cheery expression he had earlier. However, Zoe noticed the change.

"Whoa, are you okay?" she asked as she sat down.

"Yeah, uh so you got a raise?"

"Yup! I'm so excited! Then I might actually get a promotion and I won't be a newbie!"

"That would be good…that would be very good…." Takuya became thoughtful as he ate from his plate.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem very thoughtful and a little out of it…" said Zoe worriedly.

"No, I'm fine…"

"If you say so…"

_-The Next Day_

Just like any day, Zoe was always the first to go to work. Takuya had stayed behind to clean up some junk that still had not been taken care off from their arrival from their honeymoon. Once he was done, he went to his car and drove the opposite way, to Zoe's offices. He parked in his usual spot as always, not expecting anything.

After about five minutes something caught his eye. It was Zoe, he cold recognize her beautiful flowing blond hair, and an older man. Takuya squinted a few times until he was able to recognize the man.

"Mr. 'dumbass' Moore" he said, taunting the man.

It seemed that he had taken her outside, for he was the one escorting her. Zoe had a clipboard in her hand and a pen in the other.

"So take a lot of the building and see how we can possibly add some solar panels to this, alright?" said Mr. Moore.

"Of course," responded Zoe. "How many do you think we should get?"

"As many as you think we should get. When you look around come back to the office to get the measurements of the building, and see if tit fits properly," he answered.

"Um…when do you want me to be done with this?" she asked politely.

"You can take your time. As long as we are able to turn this building into a 'green' building as soon as possible," said Mr. Moore. He faced Zoe and said fatherly, "Make me proud!"

Zoe smiled and nodded. "Yes Mr. Moore!" She gave him a big bear hug.

"Alright, now remember to come into the office for the measurements," reminded Mr. Moore and went back inside.

"I can't believe I got his project!" said Zoe to herself.

A few passersby were walking down the sidewalk and glared at the young woman squealing. Zoe blushed, cleared her throat and went back to her clipboard.

"Interesting…" said Takuya to himself. He started the car and went to his office.

A few minutes later he had arrived. He boarded the elevator and went to his floor. "Damn elevator music…" said Takuya aloud. As he came off the elevator he was surprised to come face to face with his boss.

"_Shit!"_ thought Takuya and made his expression careless.

Then, the boss's voice sounded like a bomb exploding, "Takuya! You're fired!"

**Okay! That was for chapter 5! So, yeah, I hope you liked it, and review even if you didn't! I just want people to review, okay? I love reviews! Just tell me what you think!**

**So my sister is coming back today…ugh! Now I'll have to with stupid lectures and whatnot! Just because she's older than me.**

**On that note, let's say I'll have the next chapter up…on Sunday. Hopefully my sister won't be taking too much time on the computer and making me do other crap. Ugh!**

**Um…enough about my boring life….Esta fue utsukushii!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I finally updated! Whoa, it took a while. So here is the chapter, remember to REVIEW! R& R, please.**

Chapter 6

"I told you, Takuya, you shouldn't have arrived late," reprimanded Kouichi.

"_Fuck…"_ thought Takuya, _"…I've been fired…"_ It was one of the only things he could think of at the moment.

Both Kouichi and Takuya were in what was now Takuya's old little office space, where Takuya was packing the few things he had placed on his desk.

After the boss had fired him, Takuya did not explode or retaliate, much to the boss and everyone's surprise. The young man went directly to the office and started packing as the rest of the newspaper staff murmured. With the permission of the boss, Kouichi had followed the Takuya to his office.

"Dude, I told you, why don't you listen?" asked Kouichi as he started at the brunette.

Takuya was only looking down picking his items up thoughtfully. "_Great…"_

"Takuya? Takuya? Hey dude? Are you listening?" asked Kouichi trying to get his friends attention. "Listen-"

He was cut off by Takuya, who finally decided to speak. "Listen, yourself. You will not speak to this to anyone, mention it, hint at it, or anything, okay? Especially to Zoe, got it?" his voice sounded cold, distant, and cruel.

Kouichi scowled at how Takuya was actually threatening him quietly, but pungently. After a few moments of thought, he answered. "…Alright…"

"Great, let's go for a drink!" Takuya answered happily.

Astounded at his sudden change of character, Kouichi sighed and said, "I still have to work, where do you want to meet?"

"At the usual place, and bring Koji along, he wouldn't want to miss out," answered Takuya and patted Kouichi on the back. Takuya continued packing his things.

As he left Takuya's old office he muttered, "…bipolar…"

_-7PM_

"What does this idiot want now?" asked Koji as he was on the passenger's seat of his twin's car.

"He will tell you if he wants," answered Kouichi.

"What? Are we celebrating something?" he asked aloofly.

"…um, not exactly…"

"Really? That's interesting….are we just drinking for the fuck of it?"

"Like I said, he will tell you if he wants you to know."

"Can't you tell me now?"

"Why are you this impatient?"

"Why are we asking so many questions?"

"I don't know, but good thing we're here so we can stop with the questions…"

Koji nodded and waited for his brother to park. After a few minutes of meticulous parking and Koji sighing profusely, they went to where their friend was seated.

"Dude, I say this because you are my brother and I care for you, but stop being such a pansy. It scares me-a lot," said Koji searching for Takuya.

"Well, at least I'm married…"

"Shut up-whoa is that Takuya?"

They looked at the table where a lonely brunette man was looking into a glass of alcohol of some sort. Getting a closer look, they recognized Takuya drinking vodka.

"Dude, you're a mess…" said Koji sitting next to him. "What are we celebrating?"

Takuya looked into Koji fuzzily. He put his hand on his face and slurred, "Kouichi, nice of you to be here…"

"No dumbass, that's Kouichi," pointed Koji to his brother, "I'm Koji."

"Right…I gotcha! Hey Kouichi!" said Takuya waving idly to Kouichi.

"Hey…" Kouichi waved back.

"So…what are we celebrating?" asked Koji again.

It took a while for Takuya to register, but he finally answered. "Celebrating? Whatthefuck? Didn't Kouichi tell you?"

Koji shook his head.

"Well, I know I've got me self some niiice friends. But we are mourning! My jackass boss fired me today and we are mourning, dammit!" As Takuya said this, he slammed his glass into the table. "I need more of this…"

Koji looked into Kouichi. "You dumbass! You got fired! What an idiot! This is the only thing we can expect from you, isn't it?"

After some drinks were delivered to them, Takuya registered what Koji had said. His eyes had darkened and he glared at Koji. "Look. Why must everyone compare me to Zoe like that?"

Koji stared at Kouichi, surprised at what Takuya had said. But he let the brunette continue, nonetheless.

"Just because I am not doing no damn technology like that, you see me as trash right? Well, I ain't no trash, I am Takuya Kanbara dammit!"

"Okay, although we had already established that a while back, why were you fired?" asked Koji, taking a drink from his glass.

"Why was I fired? Well, just because I was five minutes late! And it wasn't everyday! He just didn't like Takuya Kanbara! And you know what? You know what? Takuya banged his fist into the table.

"What?" asked Koji incredulously, although he let out a few chuckles as well.

"Not even that fucked up prick will look me down! Yup! No one! Dammit…" answered Takuya.

"Oh, okay…that's nice…um…" answered Koji. He looked at Kouichi, who had a tired look on his face. Leaning closer to the other side, where Kouichi asked, Koji asked him, "Dude, he's not normal is he?"

Kouichi shook his head. "Since he came back from his honeymoon with Zoe, he hasn't been acting normal. He seems distant, like he isn't here, but he is…you know?"

Koji nodded and then turned to Takuya. "Hey, we'll get us some more drinks, alright? You, uh, you just stay. Stay!" Koji wiggled his finger to resemble the command one would give a dog.

Takuya in return, nodded and took another drink.

Koji motioned for Kouichi to follow and he did. On their way to the bar, Koji said, "Why do you think he mntioned Zoe?"

"I don't know. Takuya actually told me to not mention him being fired to anyone, and he said to not menitone it especially to Zoe," answered Kouichi.

"Hmmm…he sounds jealous…do you think Zoe is aware of this?"

"I hope so. She isn't stupid, so I don't think she would oversee this. But…could her love for him make her blind?"

"Dude you sound like some kind of magazine or something…" smirked Koji.

They got to the bar and ordered their drinks.

"How would you know?" said Kouichi, knowing he would annoy his twin.

"Shut the fuck up," scowled Koji. "But anyway, I don't know…"

"Who's gonna take him home?" asked Kouichi.

"You were the one driving!"

"But there are two cars."

"What are you saying?"

_-11PM_

"Stupid Kouichi, always getting his way…" muttered Koji as he was driving Takuya's car. A hammered Takuya on the back seat. "Just because he's the freakin' oldest…"

It had been four hours. Four _long_ hours for the twins. Takuya kept asking them to stay with him and drink some more. So to not make Takuya even more mad, and because they actually wanted to drink, they stayed there until they finally decided it was enough. It took them a good 15 minutes to convince the drunkard that Koji would drive.

"Alright, dumbass, we're at your apartment," said Koji shaking Takuya so he would wake up.

Kouichi had parked just outside the driveway. As he came up to where Koji was supporting Takuya, he was talking in the phone.

"Yeah, sorry about this Zoe….yeah, we're out here…No, well…he's sorta drunk, I mean, really drunk…NO! We didn't make him do it!...uh, we weren't necessarily celebrating, more of a guy thing?...Alright, see ya then. Bye."

Koji looked at Kouhchi wanting to know what she said. "She's coming down here to open the door into the building. She thought we were the ones who made him get drunk."

"Did she ask why we were drinking?"

"Yeah, but I just told him it was as guy thing…but I don't thik she'll buy that," said Kouichi apologetically.

After a few moments, Zoe came through the door. She had a wary look on her face. "What happened?" was the first thing she asked.

"Well, um, you see…" started Kouichi.

"We just got drunk, that's all…" said Koji wearily.

Zoe shook her head, but led them to her apartment. The whole elevator ride there was filled with silence. The twins knew she wasn't really happy about that. Once they reached their floor, Takuya woke up, almost with a start.

"Whoa! How did I get here?" he asked. He looked around and saw Koji holding him to support him. "Dude, let me go."

Koji would normally throw him to the ground if Takuya was sober, but knew better. Takuya stumbled a little, but could stand alright.

"Takuya, what were you doing?" asked Zoe.

"Nothing," he answered. "Can you open the door?"

" Well, I guess we'll leave you guys now, it's pretty late," said Kouichi, fearing a long and angry speech from Zoe.

Koji nodded. "See ya later." And with that the twins left.

"Thanks," said Zoe and waved to them. They waved back.

When she opened the door, Takuya threw himself into the couch.

"Takuya, you drank too much," said Zoe.

"…."

"Takuya, aren't you going to say something?"

Takuya sat up and glared at Zoe. "Shut. The. Fuck. up."

Zoe looked at him in disbelief. "Really? Shut the fuck up? Be a little more mature, Takuya. You're married now, you can't be putting yourself up to this."

Takuya stood up and gripped Zoe by the arm. Zoe looked at Takuya alarmed. "Let me go! You're hurting me!" she said as she was trying to get away.

"You don't know what hurt is," he said coldly and let her go vehemently.

Zoe fell to the floor and looked up at Takuya, who had again laid down into the couch. Tears had welled up in her eyes as she couldn't believe this was Takuya. _Her_ Takuya.

Finally the tears rushed down her face. She picked herself up and walked to the bedroom. On her way there she turned the lights off, leaving her and the brunette in darkness.

She took one last look at the body lying in the couch and closed the bedroom door. She laid on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

**Wow, has this been the longest chapter I've written? Eh, oh well, So I hope you enjoyed this and REVIEW! I really want to know what you think! Because I know you have something in mind!**

**Esta fue utsukushii!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, it took me long! Sorry again, but now that I have time, here it is! I would really appreciate it if you left a review! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

He was stirring. The summer sunlight lit the beautiful living room revealing the almost sleeping form of a young man. As he opened his eyes he realized it was really late as the sun was bright and shiny. He heard the heavy steps of high heels roaming the apartment. As he sat up he saw his wife as she stopped in her traps.

"what time is it?" he asked.

Zoe starred wide eyed at Takuya. His hurt eyes she looked away and walked towards the door.

"Hey! What the hell? Zoe?" he called after her just to hear the door shut.

"What was that for? And what am I doing in the sofa?" he asked himself as he looked around the apartment. He noticed he still wore the clothes he had on yesterday, and, of course, he was feeling the affects of a hangover.

"Damn, hangover…" he said and got up slowly. He headed towards the kitchen.

_-Lunchtime_

"What the hell?" asked Sophie, "he was drunk? And what was Koji doing with him?"

It was that time of week where Zoe, Sophie her friend and coworker, and Justin her trustworthy friend, got together for lunch. This time, however, there was a more somber atmosphere than a playful one.

"Yeah, it was all just so weird, he had never acted like that before…" responded Zoe as she looked down at her food.

"Well, do you know why he got drunk?" asked Justin as he took a bite from his salad.

"…No. But I won't ask him…why should I speak to him if he was the one who acted out…?" said Zoe. "You know what, I'm not so hungry, I actually feel a little queasy…"

"Oh come one Zoe, you should feel bad about this, it was n't you're fault," said Sophie trying to comfort her friend.

"Well, how can I not feel bad, he's never done that to me…"Zoe sighed and placed her fork next to her plate.

"Well, don't feel bad! He's the idiot here and it will pass, don't worry. He probably just felt like getting drunk or whatever and he didn't know what the hell he was doing," said Justin and grabbed Zoe's hand.

"Yeah…maybe you guys are right…" said Zoe as she looked up. She smiled as she saw her two close friends encouraging her and making her feel better.

After a few moments of silence Sophie's phone rang suddenly.

"Well, I have to go back, they need me to look over some silicon chips at the lab, I'll catch you guys later!" she said as she got up and put her phone in her bag.

"Bye" said Zoe and Justin in unison.

After a few moments, Justin broke the silence. "So there's more to what happened last night than Takuya getting drunk, right?"

Zoe looked at her friend in amazement. Her eyes had grown wide and her mouth had grown agape.

"H-how did you…?" she mustered to say.

"I know you better than anyone. Hell, I bet I know you more than Takuya does," answered Justin as he smirked into his glass. He then took a sip.

"Well, yeah…maybe something did happened, but-" Zoe was interrupted.

"Don't even give me that Zoe. What did he do?" asked Justin.

Zoe remained silent for a moment.

"He didn't hit you did he?" Justin practically yelled.

"Shhhhh! Justin keep your voice down!" Zoe placed her finger up to her lips and grabbed Justin by the arm. "And no, he didn't hit me…he just sort o grabbed me a little too roughly and because he was drunk, when he let go, he sort of pushed me instead of just letting go."

"Wow…so what are you going to do?"

"Um…well, I'm not talking to him, you know, the silent treatment, maybe he'll come to his senses…?"

"Let's hope so. But that is so out of character, don't you think?"

"…Yeah…that's why it hurt me so much…" said Zoe. As soon as those words came out of her mouth, a single tear came down her cheek. She couldn't bear to look up for some reason.

"Oh Zoe, be strong, I know you are…" comforted Justin.

For the next few days, Takuya had taken his time in the afternoon to go to the bar. And everyday he would arrive past 11PM. For a very long time, the couple would not speak; Takuya had finally understood that Zoe was giving him the silent treatment.

This night, however, he wanted to try something different.

_-At the bar, 11:30 PM_

It was the same routine. Takuya entered the bar, he got his drink, and before he knew it, he was too drunk to even think. It was a miracle he made his way home safely, well, almost safely. This time, Koji had accompanied him.

"You know what?" asked Takuya as he slurred his words.

"What?" asked Koji aggravated.

"I want to try something different," he said.

"Really? And for an idiot, what would that 'different' be?"

"Well…haha…I want a good fuck…" Takuya chuckled.

Koji looked at Takuya as his eyes widened. "What the fuck?"

"Yeah…exactly…" said Takuya as he chuckled again.

"Wait. What? Um, whatever…and where are you getting that? You that's why you have a wife right?" said Koji incredulously.

"A wife? Ha! If you're talking about Zoe, then you're so wrong! She's not a wife, she just happens to live with me…"

"You got married!"

"So?...now if you excuse me…" said Takuya as he got up.

"Wait Takuya! Where are you going?" asked Koji. _"Hopefully this idiot won't do what I think he's going to do…"_

"What does it seem like I'm doing? Zoe is freakin mad at me and won't give me what I want if it saved my fucking life!...I have to get it from somewhere else…"

"No Takuya! Wait, stop!" yelled Koji as Takuya was walking out the bar. But he was too late. Takuya had already gone out and had miraculously found his car.

In the bar, everyone was looking at the raven-haired twin. He tried to nonchalantly made his way out of the bar. He looked around to see if Takuya had really gone, and once he did, the brunette had definitely left.

"Oh shit…this is just not going to turn out great…what am I going to tell Zoe…wait, I don't need to tell her he's gone, then I won't get into trouble, not that I'm afraid of Zoe, only when she's mad she is a little scary….but what if she calls…nah! She won't! But what if Takuya gets into an accident! But that is his fault, not mine…and why am I talking to myself in a parking lot…?"

Koji looked around the parking lot to make sure that no one was around. He made his way to his car and said. "Shit…I should really stop hanging out with that idiot…"

And he drove way.

**Well, this is the chapter! Tell me what you think, I really want to know! So yeah, sorry for any grammatical errors or whatnot! So this whole week was really busy with my mom telling me (constantly -_-) to make calls and do some other crap, so blame the lateness to my parents!**

**So hopefully I'll be able to update soon. ****Let's just hope so!**

**Estoy un poco cansada, pero, esta fue utsukushii!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Guess what? Here is chapter 8! So I hope you enjoy and at the end, you take a few seconds to tell me what you thought about it in a review!**

**Now, enjoy chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8**

_-3 AM_

She couldn't sleep. As much as she tried to sleep her eyes would not shut. But how could she? Her husband had not arrived from who-knows-where and he is nowhere to be found.

"_Where is he? What could he be doing?...what of something happened to him?" _were some of the questions she had been asking herself the whole night.

She tried to find out anyway possible to see if anyone had seen him…but no avail….

_-flashback_

_It was 1AM. Although Zoe was still mad at Takuya, she was worried. There were no signs of him._

"_Come on Takuya, where the hell are you?"she asked aloud as she sat up in her bed."Okay, I'm calling Kouichi."_

_She picked up her cell phone, which was charging on the opposite side of the room. She looked into her contacts until she saw Kouichi and pressed "send"._

_The phone was ringing. Then in went into his voicemail. "Maybe I'll have luck the second time…" she mused and dialed again._

_The phone was ringing again. When Zoe was losing hope and was about to hang up, she heard male's voice on the other line._

"…_hello…?" he said groggily. It was Kouichi._

"_Kouichi? Oh thank god! Um…I am so sorry for calling this late, but I was wondering something…" she said._

"…_yeah?" said Kouichi._

"_Um…do you by any chance know where Takuya is?" she asked quietly._

"_Takuya? Zoem I haven't seen him all day…" he answered._

"_What? You haven't seen him all day? But he works with you…" she said incredulously._

"_Uh…yeah…it's just that…" he said. _"Oh fuck! That's right, she must not know he was fired!" he thought. _"Um, he was out interviewing, I think…"_

"_Oh..okay? But do you know where he might be now?" she asked with hope in her voice._

_This caused Kouichi to be filled with guilt. The eagerness and hope in her voice made him feel extremely awful. Not only was he useless in telling her where her husband was, but he had lied to his friend, one of his best friends. _

"_No, I'm sorry Zoe, I really have no clue where he might be," he finally said._

"_Um, that's okay, thanks anyway, sorry for bothering you so late." Her voice was now hopeless and slightly hurt._

"_No, it's no problem Zoe, sorry I couldn't help," he said regretfully._

"_No it's okay, good night"_

"_Night…" and he hung up. For how much longer could he keep this up? Why had Takuya made him do this? To his own wife, just to make it worse. He sighed and went back to sleep._

_Now Zoe was worried. How come Kouichi didn't know anything about Takuya? _

"_Well, who else could know where he might be…?" she pondered. She started to think to herself about the many friends she knew Takuya would hang out with. After a few moments of thinking she mentally slapped herself for not thinking of him immediately._

"_Koji…I could him!" Again, she went into her contacts to call him._

_The phone rang for a quite a while. "Damn why is it so long…?" she asked herself impatiently and waited._

"…_hello?" came the voice of the younger twin._

"_Hello? Koji? Sorry for calling so late, but I had a question for you…" _

"_Oh, it's you Zoe…oh," he whispered and his eyes grew wide. _"Oh fuck! What should I do?...Lie…? No-tell the truth!...um, no….urg!"_Koji thought as he was mentally having an argument with himself._

"_Yeah, um well, I was wondering if you knew where Takuya was, I just spoke with Kouichi but he doesn't know where he is, but since you are one of our close friends I was wondering if you possibly knew where he could be?"_

"…_Um…no, I don't know where he is…" he said. _"That's true! I have no idea where exactly he is, only what he possibly is doing, so that is valid…right…?"

"_Oh, but did you possibly see him today and mention to you what he possibly could be doing?"_

"Really? She asks exactly what I was thinking? Can this get any better?" _Koji slapped himself in the forehead at how life can be so…unbelievable. "Um…I did see him…" he started._ "Truth! That is true!" _ He continued, "…but he didn't mention anything about, well, anything…." _"What the fuck did you just do? You lied to her!"

"_Oh, okay, um…well, that's alright…um thanks anyway, sorry for bothering you…" she said crestfallen._

"_Oh, it's okay…are you okay?" he asked. _"What kind of stupid question is that? Nah, she's gonna be peachy! Fucking idiot…" _he thought to himself._

"_Yeah, maybe I'm just overreacting…but thanks again…goodnight…"_

"_Yeah, no problem, goodnight…" He hung up. "Oh great job Koji, you have done it!" he argued with himself aloud. "How can you lie to her! She's gonna kill you when she finds out, because knowing that idiot, he might spill something in the drunken state….shit!" For a few more minutes, Koji felt really guilty. He wasn't sure how it will all turn out…._

"_I hope he just doesn't do anything stupid…" he said and lay in his bed._

"_Where the fuck are you, Takuya?" Zoe asked herself._

_-End Flashback_

Now it had been more than two hours since she had any contacts with the guys. No one knew anything about him.

"What should I do now?" she pondered to herself. She was in a standstill.

Just as she was losing hope, she heard the door knob to the entrance of the house jiggle loudly.

"What is that?...Takuya?" she said and went to the living room.

The door opened to reveal the drunken Takuya entering the living room. Although in his mind he thought he was being quiet, it was quite the opposite. He bumped into one of the tables at the entrance where they placed their keys and where other house decorations were placed. He giggled a little at what he had done.

"Takuya! Where have you been?" asked a feminine voice.

One he turned around, he saw Zoe standing there with both hands on her hips. He chuckled to himself.

"Do you know how worried I've been about you? Where have you been?" she asked again.

As Takuya got closer, Zoe could smell the pungent scent of alcohol. She couldn't help but cover her nose.

"You reek of alcohol, Takuya. Why have you been drinking? Takuya! Answer me!" she demanded.

Takuya walked closer to Zoe, stumbling horribly as he was getting closer to her. Once he was closer, Zoe also smelled something else, a scent that could only be smelled up close…and personal. It was very faint, but it was there. It was the smell of perfume. Zoe's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I've been drinking. So what?" he slurred his words.

"Okay, so you have been drinking…but why do you smell of perfume?" she asked incredulously, facing the man who now had sat on the couch.

"Perfume? What, the women perfume? Well, I think it's yours! You hugged me in the morning and I guess it stuck…" he said and chuckled.

"No. That's not what I wear. I know what I buy…" Zoe said as tears were threatening to come out of her eyes. Then she asked a questioned she never thought she would ask.

"Takuya, were you with…a woman?"

Takuya remained silent for a moment. He looked ahead, almost lost in his own world. Then he finally spoke. "A woman…?" he asked as he got up.

"Yeah…a woman…someone else…" Zoe told him.

He was drawing closer, stumbling. "You think I was fucking another woman?" he asked as skeptically.

"I don't know, you tell me," answered Zoe.

Takuya grabbed Zoe by her shoulders vehemently. His face was a mere centimeters away.

Zoe became frightened. She was unsure of what Takuya could do to her. She stood frozen. She was shocked at how strongly Takuya was holding her.

"Why would my wife think that?" he said quietly into her ear. Zoe felt his warm breath brush her eye.

Then, out of the blue, he started to kissing and nibbling at her neck. It wasn't the same way he had done it before.

"Takuya, what are you doing? Let me go," she begged, knowing Takuya wasn't in the best condition to do anything.

"Why? You're my wife!" he said as he went from her neck, to her jaw line.

Zoe was struggling in his arms, but he held her close to him. He was to strong…for a drunk. He was taking Zoe to their bedroom as she felt him tugging at her shirt.

"Takuya, stop!" she continued.

"Shut up!" he ordered.

"No please!" she cried as now tears were rushing down her face.

His hands roamed her body lustfully and viciously. Nothing compared to the caresses they had shared before.

Once they were in the bedroom, Takuya managed to close the door.

**Wow! What do you think? Can you believe a drunk would do that? Remember to close a darn door?**

**Well, anyway, tell me what you think! I hope you guys like it! I'm trying to update as soon as I can, so hopefully this is alright for you all!**

**I was thinking of updating this Saturday, but family is suppose to come that day and they are darn annoying so I hope they just come and leave once their done. It's getting a little annoying with them….but enough about my extended family!**

**Esta fue utsukushii!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OHHH MYYY GOOODNESSS! It's been sooo long! I feel like it's been forever. I need my dosage of fanfiction and it was so bad without it! I know I'm addicted…oh well…**

**Also, I know as you are reading this story, you might possibly think "Why is so Zoe like this?" Well, I know Zoe isn't a weak character. It's quite the contrary. I think Zoe is a strong and powerful girl and she can challenge the guys at any time and beat the crap out them! This story doesn't reflect what I think about her…I don't even know where the heck the idea came from…I just remember I was studying for a test or something and a light bulb lit! Then I was struggling to keep the idea in my head….**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chappie and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 9 (whoa! I almost forgot what chapter this was! )**

"Zoe, when are you going to the lab?"

No answer.

"Zoe? Hey, Zoe?" asked Sophie as she was ready to head to lunch. "Zoe!"

The young woman Sophie was talking to seemed distant, she seemed as though she was not there. Her eyes faced a different direction and they seemed dazed.

Both women were in their small little cubicle they called an office. Sophie had decided to go to Zoe to ask her when she would go to the lab so they can go to their lunch break. But instead, she found a Zoe that was out of character. Some how the person in front of Sophie didn't even seem like Zoe.

After a few moments of no response, Sophie tapped Zoe on her shoulder. To this Zoe reacted awkwardly. She jumped and pushed her rolling chair further into her desk.

"Whoa Zoe! Are you okay? You seem….not like yourself today…." Asked Sophie as she slowly approached the blond.

Zoe looked at Sophie incredulously. She then registered what her friend had asked and finally answered.

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine…I just…I don't know…it's not one of my good days, I guess," she said and faced her computer screen.

"Well, if you say so," answered Sophie. "I wanted to ask you if you were going to the lab to see if we were heading to lunch now or later…"

"Uh…yeah, I'm probably heading there soon. You go to lunch, I'll eat later…" said Zoe, still looking away.

"O-kay…I'll tell Justin it will just be the two of us," announced Sophie and went towards the door. But before she left she turned towards Zoe and said, "But anytime you need to talk, you know where to find me."

Zoe did not answer, so Sophie decided to leave worried about her friend.

Zoe remained looking at the same thing. The computer screen displayed an entire array of calculations and formulas and graphs. But not one of them really interested her.

The whole morning, she had been thinking about _him_. But not in a good way.

"_What happened?"_she would ask to herself as she wrapped her arms around herself. _"Why do you treat me like this…?"_

She wouldn't get an answer. Tears would well into her eyes, but she would try her best for them to not fall down her face for she didn't want any questioning from her colleagues.

Although she had told Sophie she was going to the lab, decided against it. She felt depressed. She wanted to be alone, just that.

So instead of heading to the lab or finishing her work, she headed out to her lunch break. With her purse held close to her body and her arms wrapped around herself, she walked through the streets. She did not want to be seen by Sophie or Justin, so she decided to head the other direction.

She walked. She turned corners. She looked around and saw the people. She felt no interest. Just remembering the man she loves makes her turn her head and look the other way, but just to see a happy moment among people. On the way, she saw a couple getting into a car, giggling and smiling to each other as they rode away.

This reminded her of the time Takuya had surprised her with a small delight…

_-Flashback_

_She was late. How can she be late? Yeah, so sometimes in class she would arrive late, but I mean to see her boyfriend she had never been late. Sure, he had been late, but it was Takuya she was talking about…_

_As she walked down the road, she could see the green luscious trees as they swayed in the wind. She smiled._

"_Why did he want me to go to the entrance of the park?" she asked herself._

_That day, Takuya wanted her to head to the park. She lived in her own apartment at the time that was at the opposite end of the park. Although she did not mind the walk, she still could not comprehend his logic. But it was cute how he thought…but at other times annoying…_

_Anyway, she was reaching the end of the walkway enjoying the view of the trees…_

_-Takuya_

"_Great I'm late….again…." he said to himself as he was coming out of his apartment. _

_He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt under a very light jacket. Yeah, it was the middle of the summer and he was wearing a jacket…That's Takuya for ya'…_

_As he was walking to the parking lot, he laughed at himself as he new he was being an idiot. He was looking for a car that was no longer his own. He had an old Honda civic which everyone made fun of him._

"_Yeah, get a load of this shit Koji…" he said to himself as he walked up to his new ride. _

_It was a new Infinity G37 convertible. Red in color and with the top down, the car looked nifty in the sunlight. The convertible had carpeted floors and leather seating. Where did he get the money? Well, a whole lot of work really does pay off._

_Takuya took a seat on the driver's seat. He took a minute to take all the features of luxury in. But he quickly snapped back into reality as he remembered Zoe._

_He was arriving a little late. "Oh shit!" he cursed under his breath as he walked out of the car and looked at the car to see if it was perfect. He quickly scrutinized the vehicle and sighed. _

"_Perfect!"_

_-Zoe_

"_Okay, now I'm the late one….urgh!" _

_Zoe was now sort of power walking down the last strip of pavement that made up the walkway in the park._

"Remember, once you walk out of the park entrance, you have to make a left at the corner, and I'll be there…"_ were Takuya's directions to her over the phone. She had asked him why he couldn't come to her at her apartment, but he was not giving any sufficient explanations._

"_Idiot…why do I love him so much…" she said as she crossed the gate of the entrance. She then turned the corner almost running now and stopped at her tracks._

_She gasped. There waiting for her was Takuya, nonchalantly leaning on a sparkly convertible._

"_Hey!" he said coolly and quietly waved at her. He then flashed a smile._

_Zoe could not help but blush a little as she saw what was before her. There was Takuya in a light jacket, with what seemed a new vehicle. She looked at Takuya up and down and quickly turned her gaze at the car._

_She slowly walked towards the car. She sensually placed her fingers on the hot painted surface. She walked around the car slowly running her fingers through the surface._

_Takuya smiled as she saw his girlfriend take a look at the car. As she was coming closer to him he asked, "So…what do you think?"_

"_Uh…meh!" she joked as she used her hand to do a "so-so" movement._

_He went to her and wrapped her with his arms. "So, why can you check me out and me not do the same?"_

_Zoe smirked at the question. "Because…I can…" she giggled._

"_Well, so can I, then," he said and kissed her. "Now let's go and take this baby for a ride!" _

_Takuya escorted her into the seat. He opened the door and waited until she was seated in to the passenger's seat. He ran to the other side and quickly started the car._

_-End of Flashback_

Zoe was trying so hard to not let the tears run down her face. She had seated herself on a two person table at an Italian restaurant. She had ordered a Panini and a soft drink.

She remembered that day so well, for it had only been a year ago. IT had only been a year ago that she had accepted Takuya's proposal…and she was so unaware of that…

_-Flashback!_

"_So the next time Koji sees my ride he won't be talking…the bastard!" said Takuya proudly as he took a bite of his sandwich._

_The couple was seated on a blanket where a simple lunch was served. There had gone to another park, but away form the city and all of its noise. There was only green and the chirping of the trees surrounding them. Zoe was sitting next to him, cuddling a they ate._

"_Wow, you and Koji really like each other. I mean, you can treat each other like crap, but you can be there for each other all the time. It's really incredible how you boys handle your friendships," Zoe mused as she giggled._

"_Yeah…the asshole is like my brother…" he said and chuckled as well. "But enough about Koji. Do you think you can go take something out of the car?"_

"_Yeah, sure, just give me the keys" she said as she got up and pulled her hand out for him to hand her the keys. _

"_Nah, I'll just unlock it from here…" he said as he pressed the small button to unlock the car. "It's a bright yellow box in the glove compartment. It should have cookies in them. I just remembered I had those there…"_

"_Are they old? I bet there old," said Zoe as she ran towards the car._

"_They are not old! The car is freakin' new! They can't be old and don't move the box to much, I like my cookies whole!" he shouted as he quickly ran after her_

_Zoe opened the door to the passenger seat. She bent down to reach the glove compartment and saw the box. IT was a medium sixed box that was surrounded by other CDs and crap that made it seem to as if they were placed there to keep the box safe._

"_Wow, he really likes his cookie whole," she said as she carefully took out the box._

_As Takuya got closer, he started to smile and his heartbeat was starting to quicken. "Open the box and we'll start eating them," he said as he walked up to the car._

_Zoe slowly took the lid off the box. She placed the lid on the seat an looked at the cookies. Then her eyes bulged out._

"_Uh…Takuya…what is this…" she said quietly and then tears welled up in her eyes._

_AS she looked at Takuya, she had to look down. He had kneeled down in front of her. Zoe looked into the box then at Takuya's shy, flushed face._

_In the box there were cookies, but a small piece of cloth was placed over them where a ring quietly sat. It was small stone, but beautiful nonetheless. The sun was shining perfectly on the ring where it made it seem fantastical._

"_Zoe…"started Takuya. Zoe had tears running down her face. "Would you marry me…?"_

_-End flashback_

She couldn't hold it anymore. The tears were falling like twin rivers on her face. The Panini had arrived, but she was not hungry at all.

"Takuya…" she said softly in between sobs. She asked for the bill and paid what it said.

She slowly rose up. Zoe rubbed her eyes and wiped them with one of the napkins he had. She took a deep sigh and went back to her office.

**So what do you think? Sorry I was away for a while. I really wanted to read so badly but my sister and parents were all over me every time I was on the computer and it suuuucked! But anyway, I'm back, but with a catch. The classes I'm taking this year will kill me, so I think I'm only going to be able to update on the weekend. To tell you the truth I think it's for the better, for there are just too many things I have to do with school and such. If you want to hear the entire rant, go to my profile!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! So now I must announce that the story will be winding down! Yeah, the story is coming to a close really soon.**

**Koji: You repeated yourself**

**Me: no one asked you**

**Koji: -_-**

**Me: anyway, so yeah, I would like to thank blackandblood, dontchaknowme4life, and hEaRtBrEaKeR19 for reviewing the past few chapters! You guys are awesome!**

**And that's all the important stuff….I really don't have much to say now…**

**Koji: maybe we should start the story, before you repeat yourself again**

**Me: I just came from beating Takuya up, do you want to be next?**

**Koji: *backs away slowly***

**Me: that's what I thought. Oh one last thing! This chapter is a little long, so yeah, I warned you! Review alright! Thanks! And Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 10**

For the next few days Zoe had been trying to avoid any contact with Takuya. This, however, was not an easy task, especially considering the fact that they both live in under the same roof.

Everyday was a routine, a very painful routine. In the mornings, Zoe would get up as early as she could. It always depended on whether her husband had gone away the whole night drinking and he was hungover as to when she would wake up. But most of the time, she would wake up as early as 5 am. She did this to avoid any possible contact with him. For breakfast she would go to any coffee shop. Then she would go to work.

Although she tried her best to hide it, a lot of the other employees were noticing a depressed mood coming from their colleague. She smiled when she was spoken too. She lifted her head and got out of her daze when someone approached. But once she thought there was no one there…she would ponder on what has happened. The many changes Takuya has gone through.

For lunch, she would try to avoid Sophie, because she knew her friend would ask her about everything. Knowing Sophie, she already probably knew Zoe had problems. Zoe never felt hungry anymore. At times she felt sick and nauseous. But she set those feelings aside.

Then Zoe, continued the whole afternoon like the mornings. Until she had to return home. She tried to avoid him as much as possible. Sometimes she was "lucky" and Takuya would not get home until very late into the night. TO her surprise, Takuya got the message. When he did arrive, Zoe knew, especially that his heavy footsteps and clumsiness would wake her up. Takuya would enter and just fall into the couch and stay there. Then her painful day would start over again…

_-Almost lunchtime_

Zoe was sitting in her office trying to calculate some equations, but to no avail. She just couldn't concentrate.

"_Come one, Zoe! Get over it…or at least do your work properly!"_ she would tell herself.

She clicked the same button she had been clicking the past 10 minutes on her computer.

"Hey Zoe!"

"AHHH!" she yelled and hit her knees onto the table.

"Oh, are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you!" It was Sophie. She placed her arms on her friends shoulder and asked her again, "Are you okay?"

Zoe, who was now, breathing heavily, started to calm down. "Uh, yeah, yeah, I am…"

"Oh, okay, anyway, I want you to come to lunch with me. We haven't gone out for a really long time! Do you want to come?" insisted Sophie.

"Um…I don't know, I think I will-"

"Nope, no excuses you will come with me young lady and you will eat with me and a Justin! You got that!" commanded Sophie with a playful smile on her face.

Normally, Zoe would have played along with her and made some playful excuse, but this time, there was no such reaction and Sophie took note of that.

"Um, alright…" said Zoe somberly and returned to her screen.

"Zoe…" started Sophie, "…is everything okay?"

"Yes! Don't ask me questions, alright?" yelled Zoe, getting the attention of the nearby engineers. She pointed her finger into her friend's face with a hurt expression.

"Alright, alright…let's go to lunch then, I think someone is hungry!" said Sophie as she took a hold of Zoe's hand and dragged her out of the office.

"Wait! My purse! I need to log out of the computer! Hey!"

_-Lunchtime! (I'm hungry….wow, random.)_

"…So I told him I couldn't go, but he insisted! He can get on my nerves sometimes and agh!" laughed Sophie as her aquamarine eyes were filling with tears of laughter.

"Oh, shit, that's Koji for ya'," replied Justin.

The three friends were at their favorite restaurant enjoying their meal outside. The whole time, Sophie was telling a story of her and Koji, but only entertaining half of her audience.

"Zoe, why haven't you been speaking?" asked Justin after sensing an abnormality from the woman.

"Huh? Oh, uh no, nothing is wrong with me…okay?" she answered.

"Obviously there is," he said. "I asked you why you were speaking, not if there was something wrong. But now I know. What's wrong. Look you haven't even eating half of your food!"

Zoe looked down at her plate and glared at Justin, whom was pointing at the food with a serious face.

"Yeah, Zoe. You've been acting so weird lately, and don't say you haven't because I've been watching you…well, you know, not the stalker-ish way, or then I would know," urged Sophie. She was chuckling at her own joke.

Justin glared at Sophie and she immediately composed herself.

"Anyway, what's wrong?" he asked again.

Zoe looked at him. Justin's face was full of sincerity and friendliness. Then she looked at Sophie. Worry was obvious in her face. Then, Zoe looked at her food; she hadn't touch most of it.

"I-" she started but was cut off by Sophie.

"Hey, their towing my car. Why are they towing my car? Wait, what the fuck?" cursed the red-head as she got up and started running towards her car, which was being hooked to the towing truck.

"Wow. Now you can open up with more confidence," announced Justin, "I know that because Sophie was here, you wouldn't want to say much."

Zoe was amazed at how much Justin was a sage. But she looked down again.

"I….I-I don't know what's wrong. Takuya…he's been acting weird…" she started.

"Takuya? What? Since when? What happened?" he asked straightening his posture.

"I-I don't know! He started acting so weird. Then he started to just get drunk. For the past few weeks it's the same," she said in a low voice. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. "And then…he-I-I think he cheated on me."

One by one, the tears rolled down her cheeks. Justin held one of Zoe's hand and patted it.

"Hey, why the fuck are you taking my car? I paid the damn meter!" yelled Sophie at the towing driver man. He was nonchalantly chewing gum and attaching the car to the truck. "Ah!" yelled Sophie.

"Takuya cheated on you? How do you know?" asked Justin sensitively.

"I-it's just that one night he came back to the apartment really drunk. And then when I got close to him he reeked of alcohol. His breath, his clothes, everything. But there was another scent that I smelled…it was perfume-women's perfume," she explained.

"Hm, Takuya, really?" said Justin in disbelief.

"Yeah, and then.." started Zoe, muffled by the tears that continued to fall.

"And then what?" encouraged Justin as he continued to grab her hands. He squeezed them to reassure her that it was okay for her to continue.

"And then….he-he, I didn't want to! He forced me," she said as a new round of fresh tears ran down her face.

"Forced you? To what Zoe? What?" asked Justin. He was worried.

"…he raped me…" she said silently, almost an inaudible whisper.

Justin was speechless. He sat agape and speechless. He had never come across something like this. Sure, he had heard of different marriage problems, but never these such as what one of his closest friends was going through. He couldn't believe that these two lovebirds, as he had known them, would ever experience this. He knew Takuya. He knew he was fun to be around with, a great joker, but never a rapist.

"Takuya…? Raped you…? No, it couldn't-he couldn't-…why?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

And he didn't get it.

Zoe remained silently crying and wiping her tears.

"Ugh, that fucker gave me this to call and get my car when I could have just gotten it there-whoa what happened?" asked Sophie as she reached her table with a card in her hand. She stopped when she saw her friend wiping her eyes and breathing heavily.

_-later that night_

Zoe arrived to her apartment and placed the keys aside. She slowly closed the door. She sighed as she entered the atrocious apartment that only reminded her of_ him._

She sighed as she placed her purse on the couch. It was 5:30 in the afternoon and she sat next to her purse. She picked up the remote control and turned the TV on as she took her shoes off.

Then there was a jiggle from the door knob.

Zoe sat up straight and stiffened. "He's here?" she asked with wide eyes.

And the door opened.

She stared. He stared.

She glared. He glared.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"This is my apartment," he said with the same coldness.

"As is mine," she answered.

There was a troubling silence as Takuya placed his keys next to where Zoe had placed them earlier. He slowly moved from the living room to the kitchen which were connected. Zoe, trying as hard as she could, tried to not shake, to not show her fear. The fear she had for the man she loves.

"So…it's about time you spent some time in this apartment," he said taking a sip at his glass of water.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked turning around in the couch to face him.

"Well, you tend to leave damn early and then I just don't see you…" he explained as he took another sip.

"Don't you think you should be answering that question to me?" she asked proudly.

"Me? Why me? I asked you?"

"Well, I'm not the one who goes who know where in the middle of the fucking night drinking myself to a stupor and returning at 3, 4 in the morning."

"….so?"

"So? What do you fucking do at that time? What would some normal do at that time?" Zoe asked as a new sense of courage was taking over her. The anger building up, she stood up and faced him, standing on the other side of the counter top in between the living room and the kitchen.

"Well, at least I don't kiss up to my boss like you do? Who know what you do to him so that he can say "cheers". That damn fat asshole exulting you for some damn reason! What do you do him some sort of sexual favors or something?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" she shouted placing her hands on her hips. "Are you really fucking asking me if I cheat on you with my boss! You are the one who comes during the night stinking up this damn apartment with you alcohol and _other_ women's perfume!"

Takuya glared and if he was red in the face before, then this extremely surpassed it. He quickly walked around the counter top and took a hold of Zoe who was trying to stay away from his grasped.

"Look here you bitch-"

"Don't you dare call me a bitch you bastard!" she yelled as tears ran down her face.

Takuya's grasp on her arm tightened. " I can call you whatever name I want!" he said, loosing much patience.

"No! No you can't! You are the last person in this earth who has the fucking right to call me whatever you want. You are a damned alcoholic who cheats on your wife for no fucking reason! What do you do with yourself at work? Is that where you have been cheating on me?" Zoe's tears stopped running for now anger had fully taken over.

"At work? What work? I was fired a long time ago!"

"What?" asked Zoe, softening her expression. "You were fired? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't feel like! And because of you! You made the asshole of my boss fire me!"

"Me? What did I do? I never meet your fucking boss!" she said enraged once more. Zoe was trying to loosen the grip around her wrist. She felt a strong pang of pain coming from it.

Takuya had taken Zoe from the counter top to the living room, where the TV was still on.

"Shut up! And leave me the fuck alone!" he yelled into her face and forcefully let her go.

Zoe tripped over one of the legs of the sofa and as she descended, hit her head on the corner of one of the table that held a lamp. She lay on the floor unconscious, next to the lamp that had fallen next to her.

Takuya saw this and smiled. He stood high and tall as he saw his wife on the floor unconscious.

The small sadistic smile planted on his face soon faltered however. After a few moments, she didn't stir. Takuya's angered expression changed into a worried one.

He called for her. "Zoe? Zoe?" he said softly.

After no response, he walked toward her. "Zoe? Hey, Zoe? Wake up," he said and still no reaction.

He kneeled down to pick the woman into his arms. She felt much lighter than before, but only a slightly bit. It had been a while since he had placed his hands over her body. He ran his finger over her arms, feeling the soft skin. A small sting of guilt was running through his body now.

"Zoe, wake up!" he yelled as he shook her fragile body.

No response.

**Wow that was a long chapter! I've never typed so much for a chapter before! I feel somewhat accomplished!**

**So what do you think?**

**I know it was long, but I really didn't want to split it because I wanted you guys to read some action not like the last chapter with all that fluff, there was enough fluff. Too much of it can get a little boring…at times a little sickening…but that's just me.**

**So yeah, please tell me what you thought and esta fue utsukushii! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo yo people! Heehee. So yeah, I decided to update today, cuz well, I had time! So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review!**

**Takuya: They won't review**

**Me: and why would they not review?**

**Takuya: Because you're a meanie! XP**

**Me: Me? A meanie? Nonsense! Now I think you should run along before you suddenly disappear and they find your body in a ditch :) okay? Okay.**

**Takuya: O.O**

**Me: Anyway, thank you to all who have reviewed this story! Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 11**

"Hey, have you heard anything about Zoe?" asked the short haired twin.

"No, and you?" asked the other, having longer hair.

The twins, Koji and Kouichi were both in a restaurant just hanging out as good grown up brothers would do. Although, at times they would drive each other nuts, they were still very close.

"Why do you think I'm asking you, you bastard," answered Kouichi with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up, you're suppose to be the 'good' and 'nice' one, so you shouldn't use those kinds of words there, big brother," shot back Koji calmly.

"Asshole," laughed Kouichi and then followed his brother. "No, but seriously now, what do you think happened with Takuya? He was being such a prick when he got drunk."

"Well, yeah, but he wasn't your normal drunk bastard, now was he?" asked Koji as he placed his glass down.

"Yeah…" agreed his brother.

For a moment, the twins remained silent and in a pensive mode. But Koji was the one to talk first.

"Didn't he mention something about comparing himself to Zoe? It sounded very weird when he told us…almost as if he were jealous…" analyzed Koji.

"Yeah….Yeah! Do you think he might be? I mean, do you think he might get drunk because of it?" asked Kouichi.

"It could be. Let's just hope that when he does get home, he doesn't do anything physical to Zoe…" Koji thought.

For a while the twins remained in silence, pondering about what they had just conversed.

In an apprehensive voice, Kouichi said, "Maybe…it might be a good idea to check up on Zoe…."

"Uh, don't you think she's a big girl now…I think she can fend for herself," added Koji.

"Dude, it's for a friend. Don't let your emoness get to you just yet. You'll have your time in your corner later on…" joked Kouichi.

Koji glared at him. "Fine, but when she gets mad at us for 'checking up' on her and she comes and beats us up like a pulp it will be your fault."

"She won't…" replied Kouichi with a lot of confidence. But it quickly deflated and said, "right?"

"Just call her!" cried Koji impatiently.

Kouichi glared as his brother as he took out his phone from his pocket. He went to his contact list and looked for Zoe's name. Koji was looking impatient as his brother meticulously scanned the list. He sighed.

Once, found Kouichi presses "Send" and the phone began to ring.

"Put it in speaker!" commanded Koji.

"Alright, alright, calm down…" voiced Kouichi and did as his little brother told him to do.

The phone continued ringing and it finally went to he r voicemail. "Hey! You've reached Zoe! I'm not available right now so leave a messa-"

"Okay, so she's not answering. What time is it?" asked Koji.

Kouichi looked into his phone. It read 5:53 pm.

"She should be in the apartment by now, right?" asked kouichi.

"Yeah, I think. Sophie arrives at around 5:15 because she lives really close to her office….unless Zoe is with Sophie," thought the long-haired twin aloud.

"And what about Takuya?"

"Ha! He must already be drunk by this time….the fucking bastard….anyway, let's call the apartment to see if they're there."

Like, before, Kouichi called, but there was no answer.

"Awkward…maybe you should call Sophie to see if she's with her," said Kouichi.

Koji immediately took out his phone and called his girlfriend. It took a while before she answered.

"Hey Koji, what's up?" she asked.

"Hey, um, I was just wondering if Zoe was there with you?"

"Zoe? No, she's not with me, she went home…the poor girl…"

"Poor girl? What do you mean?" he asked as he looked at Kouichi.

"Put it in speaker! Put it in speaker!" whispered Kouichi with eagerness.

Koji rolled his eyes and turned the call to speaker.

"Well, I don't know if Zoe will be mad at me if a tell you, but I don't know…" said Sophie reluctantly.

"Sophie, Zoe's my friend too. If there is something wrong, I think I should know…just incase we can do something to help," explained Koji.

"Are you with someone? I think I heard Kouichi with you…."

"Oh, yeah, my asshole brother is with me. Say hi Kouichi!" smiled Koji.

Sophie's laughter was heard through the other line. Kouichi glared at his brother and said a dull hi over the phone.

"Hi Kouichi. Anyway…I guess I can…alright. So today, when I was with Justin and Zoe eating dinner, she told us some really bad things. Things with her relationship with Takuya," told Sophie.

Koji and Kouichi looked at each other and let her continue.

"And well, apparently he has been arriving home really drunk. And something about him…uh, well…that he cheated on her." Sophie stopped so that the news could sink in.

"Oh shit…" cursed Kouichi.

Koji remained silent as he remembered the time Takuya had mentioned about finding some different kind of fun.

"But that's not everything," continued Sophie, "Zoe also said that…well, um, I don't know if I should really say this, I mean…."

"Sophie, please. We need to know. We have also noticed Takuya was different for a while and we need to know this just incase…We care for Zoe too, she's like a sister to us…." encouraged Koji.

Sophie sighed, and then she quickly added, "He raped her."

Koji and Kouichi gasped. They looked at each other and remained speechless. All three remained speechless.

After a few moments, Koji asked, "did she mention anything else?"

"Well, Justin and I didn't know what to do. She didn't say anything else…but who knows if there is more…?" she said.

"Oh, well okay, thanks for that…we were also worried about Zoe," said Koji.

"Really? How did you know there was something wrong?" asked Sophie curiously.

"Well, we had sometimes been invited by Takuya to drink with him and-"

"What? And you didn't say anything?" yelled Sophie.

"Sophie! Sophie calm down, listen to the rest…." He begged her. She just remained quiet and Koji took this chance to continue explaining. "Like I was saying, Takuya would sometimes mention something about him being compared to Zoe and things like that. He would get drunk, I mean really drunk. IT was funny, but I guess we knew there was something wrong."

"Yeah," agreed Kouichi. "Like, when Takuya got fired. He didn't want anyone to know and specially Zoe."

"He got fired? When did this happen?" asked Sophie.

"Uh, it's a long story. But thanks for that. We'll call Takuya because Zoe isn't answering either her phone or the apartment phone," said Koj.

"Really? Yeah, I'll call her too, just to make sure. Call me if you have reached her or found anything else out. Okay?"

"Yeah, definitely, See ya later," Said Koji

"See ya, baby, bye," and Sophie hung up.

Kouichi was giggling a little. "Baby?" he asked amused.

"Oh, right now is not the time, let's call Takuya," said Koji annoyed.

"Sure…" his twin said. He was still chuckling slightly.

They called Takuya and, to their surprise, he answered.

"Hey, asshole, what's up? Are you drunk yet?" asked Koji in his "I am talking to Takuya" voice.

"Shut up prick. I'm in the hospital so-" started Takuya just to be cut off by Kouichi.

"You're in the hospital? What did you crash on your way home from the bar?"

"No I did not crash! And I'm not drunk!" replied an angered Takuya. "And I'm not the one being hospitalized."

"What?" asked Koji. After registering for a while his conversation with the brunette, he said, "What happened to Zoe?"

Takuya was astonished by what his friend had said. "H-How, did you know it was her?" he said quietly.

Koji and Kouichi glanced at each other.

Kouichi was the one to talk first. "Takuya, what did you do to her?"

**Dun Dun Dun! So I guess the twins are smart.**

**Koji: hell yeah! Just look at me I reek of smartness.**

**Me: um, well, sure? I really don't know how to answer to that….**

**Koji: well, of course you don't. You're not as smart as me!**

**Me: If I want I can just accidentally "delete" you out of this story. *maniac smile***

**Koji: Uh, I'll leave now….Where's Takuya?**

**Me: um…he's in a better place at the moment. So anyway, I hope you guys liked this! Please review and let me know!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone!**

***cricket cricket* (no really like right now I can hear crickets outside O.o so creepy!)**

**Anyway, so here is the twelve chapter, the second to last! Yeah, I know so the next one will be the last chapter….**

**Koji: Why do you keep repeating yourself?**

**Me: *glares***

**Koji: that won't do anything **

**Me:*Glares harder and creepier***

**Koji: Okay now that is just plain creepy * leaves***

**Me: ^_^ Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed the story! And also, to the reviewer by the name of kaci, I totally understand you! I feel that the story has not been well developed like I wanted it to be, so I it feels like the story doesn't have enough action then it was all my fault. But thank you all for your review and constructive criticism and what not. I just want to let you all know that I take your words seriously and hopefully for the next story I come up with, is much better. So thank you kaci!**

**On that note, enjoy this chapter and well, yeah….**

**Chapter 12**

He was waiting out in the emergency lobby for all of the emergencies in the hospital. It was the only thing he thought of doing after getting no reaction as she had fallen to the ground…which he caused.

"Shit…" he cursed under his breath as he ruffled his hair in impatience.

He wasn't sure what was going on. He had seen her fall, she hit her head in the corner of the table, and she didn't wake up.

"_Why wasn't she woken up?"_ Takuya asked himself.

Right after she had fallen to the ground, Takuya tried to wake her up with no avail. Although Zoe had only brushed past the corner of the table, she was not reacting to any of his cries. And that was one of the things that worried him.

After having no response, he decided to take her to the hospital.

It had now been about 30 minutes and Takuya had not received any word from the doctor. He was very impatient. He tapped his foot, played with his fingers, sighed, he stood up, and sat back down.

He decided to go to where the receptionist was sitting. He wondered if she knew anything about Zoe.

"Excuse me," he said irritated, "but do you have any information on my wife?" impatiently

"Sir, what is her name?" she asked politely.

"Kanbara, Zoe. Do you have _any _information?" he asked running his finger through his messy hair for the millionth time.

The receptionist was checking through all the information she had recently received. "No, sorry, sir, but not quite yet. But the information must be coming shortly."

Takuya groaned angrily and went back to his seat. After a few minutes of waiting, he heard his name being called from down of the hallway.

"Hey, Takuya!" It was the twins and Sophie who had come together.

Once they had reached Takuya, he angrily asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Checking up on a friend," answered Kouichi.

"I need you to check up on me," answered Takuya.

"We were talking about Zoe," responded Koji, slightly smirking at Takuya's reaction.

Although he remained quiet he was irritated.

"What happened? Why is Zoe being hospitalized?" asked Sophie taking a seat next to Koji.

"nothing," answered Takuya.

The three friends stared at each other disappointedly but it was Kouichi the one who spoke.

"How could 'nothing' have happened? Obviously something had to happen for her to be here," he said.

"Yeah, no one comes to the hospital just for the heck of it," added Koji.

"She fell," finally answered Takuya.

"Really? From where? Why? How?" exploded Sophie with questions.

"It doesn't matter-" started Takuya, but Sophie cut him off.

"Yes, it does matter. She is our friend and it is our right to know what is going on with her" said Sophie aggressively as she glared at Takuya. Sophie remembered her talk with Zoe a few days ago; when she found out about Takuya's abuse. She personally had a secret abhorrence towards the young man.

Takuya remained quiet as he sighed and supported his head with the wall. He closed his eyes in aggravation.

The other three remained quiet.

Silence. Eerie silence. For some reason, Takuya sensed that they knew something about what had been going on, but decided to not voice it out.

After a few minutes a woman with a white lab coat and glasses was walking to the receptionist. The receptionist pointed towards the group of four that were awkwardly sitting together and the doctor turned her attention towards them.

"Mr. Kanbara?' she asked as she walked up to the group. Takuya snapped his head to face the woman and tensely stood up. The woman had yellowish brown hair that was beginning to be coated with a layer of grey hair near her forehead. She had calming blue eyes that showed years of experience and professionalism through her square glasses. The woman had a medium height.

She stretched her arm out to shake Takuya's hand. "Hi, Mr. Kanbara. I'm Doctor Yumiko Chikafuji. I would like to talk with you in private," she said as she looked over at the other three companions.

Takuya, without hesitation accepted and she took him down to her office which was down the hall way she came out of but to the right. As they were walking down, he saw the multiple patients' room and he wondered which on could belong to Zoe.

As they entered the room, he motioned him to sit down.

"Okay, so how is she?" he immediately asked Doctor Chikafuji had not even sat down on her own chair.

"Please, sir, be patient I will answer your question," she said and sat down. She pulled out a binder which contained information for most of the patients she had been seeing for the day. She stopped in one page which she began to skim over.

Takuya started to tap his foot. He was about to open his mouth, but the doctor beat him to it.

"So, I checked you wife over and she is fine," she said and noticed the brunette sigh in relief. "She did not suffer any type of head injury or damage, but…"

Takuya tensed up at how the doctor was looking over the paper again. "But what?" he asked.

"Well, you see your wife is pregnant, she is expecting a baby, but the thing is-"

"What?" yelled Takuya. His eyes grew wide and his mouth agape.

"Sir, please sit down and calm down," ordered Doctor Chikafuji. "Yes, she is pregnant. We found HCG in her blood, which is the hormone produced only by pregnant women. But sir, there is a serious problem."

"W-what is it?" he asked apprehensively.

"Well, you see, Mr. Kanbara, your wife is not at an optimum weight. She is a little under the normal weight of a woman her age and height and especially with the pregnancy, she is not in the best condition. Has she not been eating well?" asked the doctor as she took her glasses off.

Takuya pondered for a moment. _"How the hell am I supposed to know? I have practically not seen her for a very long time…"_

"Well..." he started. "…I don't think so…" he answered. _"I guess that sounds like a logical answer…I mean, if she says she isn't weighing like she's supposed to weighing…" _

"Okay…" she said as she wrote on the paper in the binder. "Has she been showing any signs of depression?"

"Um…I-I think-I'm not so sure…" he answered.

The doctor looked up as she was surprised to hear his answer. "How can you not know?"

"It's just that-uh, I-" he stuttered.

"Yes?" she asked incredulously.

"Okay," Takuya started as he sat up straight in his chair. "We haven't really been cooperating as a couple for the past few weeks. So truthfully, I am not so sure…"

"Okay, so there has been relationship problems?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess…" he answered sheepishly.

"Okay, you can go back to the waiting area," she said standing up and escorting the brunette to the door.

"Wha-whoa, wait. Can't I see her?" he asked as he stood up to follow the doctor to the door.

"Yes, but later," she answered.

_-30 minutes later_

"Rock. Paper, scissors, shot!"

"Rock, paper, scissors, shot!"

"Dammit! Koji, how come you always win?" asked Kouichi.

"I just have skills, that's why," he said proudly.

"How can you guys seriously be playing?" asked Sophie as she watched the twins.

"Well, at least we're not like drunkenass over there," said Koji as he motioned towards Takuya who was sitting next to him, impatiently of course.

"Yeah, he has been all impatient and stuff all this time. Wonder what he did…or what the Doc told him," voiced Kouichi.

"Yeah, hopefully Zoe is alright…but you know he can hear us, right?" asked Sophie.

"Yeah, but, oh,well…" answered Koji nonchalantly.

Sophie slapped her forehead in disappointment.

From the hallway, came Doctor Chikafuji with a clipboard in her hands. This time she went directly to the distressed Kanbara.

"Mr. Kanbara, you may come see your wife," she announced.

"Hey, can we come?" asked Kouichi. "We are her friends," he said as he pointed to the other two.

Sophie and Koji nodded in unison.

"Sorry, but for now it will only be Mr. Kanbara. So if you would follow me," she said and started to walk down the hallway with the young man.

"Man, we have bad luck. Why do we miss all of these things?" asked Kouichi as he sat back in his seat.

Koji shrugged. "Who knows. Come on, I want to beat you again in another round of rock, paper, scissors."

"You're on!" answered a gamed Kouihci.

And the twins started to play again.

Sophie sighed. "Why me?"

_-Takuya_

"Alright Mr. Kanbara. We have told Mrs. Kanbara about her condition and everything. So she is well informed. I ask for your patience and comprehension, okay?"

Takuya gulped and nodded as they were turning the opposite direction from the Doctor's office.

They finally reached a room. Room number 229.

The doctor opened the door and said, "You have a visitor." And she let the young man in.

Takuya could see the plain design of the room. A pale white room with the bed in the middle and the windows that revealed the sun reaching its sunset time. The clouds were starting the paint themselves with the pinkish-orange colors that the sun revealed at the end of the day.

Takuya saw his wife lying on the bed with a weird expression on her face. It seemed as a mixture of grief and surprise.

"Okay, I'll leave you two," said Doctor Chikafuji.

As she had left, there was silence that filled the room.

After awhile Takuya decided to speak. "So…how are you feeling?" He looked to where she was lying and saw her reaction. She glared at him.

"How can you be asking me how I feel?" she finally answered.

"Well, you are my wife and I would like to know."

"Oh really, you want to know how I feel. Well, let's see where I begin. Well, I feel miserable and horrible. Don't you see what you did?"

"What I did?"

"Yeah, what you did. Because if it wasn't for you're stupid ass whims none of this wouldn't have happened."

"But, Zoe-Okay, so maybe I messed up, but we have to start new…for the baby."

She remained silent.

"Zoe, we have to fix-"

"No Takuya. This whole deal opened my eyes…."

"What do you mean, Zoe?"

"Takuya, I want a divorce. I never want to see you again."

**Dun Dun Dun! So what do you think? I know it was probably a little boring, but it will be all done and over with the next chapter. So yeah, I would say more, but I really have to go. But remember to review okay!**

**So yeah, esta fue utsukushii!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody! So this is the final chapter! I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story and stick around for any future stories….which might take a while. I can't really multitask…so yeah…. And you might hate me for the ending….heehee**

**But anyway, I would love to thank the following countries from where people have read: United States, Singapore, Canada, Malaysia, Argentina, Australia, Philippines, Germany, Thailand, United Kingdom, Portugal, Indonesia, Hong Kong, Mexico, Jamaica, China, Greece, Guam, Puerto Rico, New Zealand, Panama, Brazil, Ireland, Venezuela, Chile, El Salvador, Ecuador, Untied Arab Emirates, Denmark, Spain, Austria, India, Jersey, and all other countries that I have not included. Thank you so much for the support and for reading! ^_^**

**Now, the rest of my author's note will continue after the story if you're interested, so without further ado, enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

"_Zoe, we have to fix-"_

"_No Takuya. This whole deal opened my eyes…."_

"_What do you mean, Zoe?"_

"_Takuya, I want a divorce. I never want to see you again."_

His eyes grew wide as she repeated her words.

"I want a divorce…"

He was speechless. What could he say to this? How much had he really messed up? Well, a lot.

Zoe's eyes were glued to her abdomen, where her hand was laying. She took was shocked with the news of the baby, but hurt by the circumstances it was conceived.

"But Zoe, you can't-you-we can't get a divorce! What about the baby?" he asked raising his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Get out Takuya," was all she replied. No more, no less.

"Zoe, I won't go-"

"Get out! I don't want to see your face ever again! You have caused me so much pain for what? What have I done to deserve this?"

Zoe stopped to see how her husband would react to her command. His had lowered his eyes to the floor and he tightened his fists on his sides.

"Nothing…you have done nothing….I-it's just that…." Started Takuya and sighed. "…I was jealous for all that you are…I was so lost in my jealousy-I thought-no, I didn't think. And now, I guess this is what I get for being an asshole…" His voice had lowered to almost a whisper by the time he was done. He briskly tuned around and walked out the door.

"_Well, I'm not the one who goes who knows where in the middle of the fucking night drinking myself to a stupor and returning at 3, 4 in the morning."_

The words were running through his head.

_You are the one who comes during the night stinking up this damn apartment with you alcohol and _other_ women's perfume!"_

He thought of the multiple nights he arrived late and disoriented, thinking he had nothing else to live for…as was his thought….

"_Don't you dare call me a bitch you bastard!"_

He thought of how and why he could call her that.

Takuya continued walking down the hall he passed by earlier with the doctor to see Zoe. His face lowered and with heavy strides, went back to the lobby where his three friends were.

"Look, it's Takuya!" voiced Sophie as she shook Koji awake.

"Wha-whoa...I'm up…" said Koji groggily.

"Hey Takuya! Where are you going? Takuya! Hey, wait up!" said Koichi, getting up and following the brunette to the doors.

Takuya blocked out any of his friends' requests. Now, he had started to run. He was running. As though he was running for dear life. But her voice came back to his head.

"_You are the last person in this earth who has the fucking right…"_

He thought of what right he still had…if he had any….

"_You were fired? Why didn't you tell me?" _

Her softness…her kindness…her way for worrying about him…

_What did I do? I never meet your fucking boss!"_

What did she do? Exactly what did she do? She was Zoe.

Tears were running down his face. When was the last time he had cried? It was such a long time ago, it seemed as though all those years he had not cried, were pouring out at the moment. But all those tears for the loss, for the one person who actually cares for him and gives him something to live for…but what now?

He got into his car and noticed Kouichi jogging up to his car. Takuya quickly turned his ignition key and the car showed life.

"Hey, Takuya! Dude, what happened?" screamed Kouichi as he was inching closer to his friend's car. But as soon as he was closer, the car sped away.

"Shit," cursed Kouichi and sighed.

Where was he going? What to do now?

Takuya was driving at way over the speed limit. Forty miles per hour…Fifty miles per hour….

The tears were cascading down his face. His chest was hiccupping with every thought that came to mind about her…

Sixty miles per hour….sixty five miles per hour….

"_I'm sorry Zoe…I'm such a bastard…I can never do anything right…." _he thought.

As the tears were increasing, his vision was clouding. His speed was yet increasing further.

Takuya was coming to a stop light.

Seventy…

The stop light had turned on red and everyone in the lanes had stopped. The other lanes had already started to accelerate, turning and going their separate ways.

Takuya gripped his steering wheel. "Zoe…." he said.

And he ran the stop light.

"Ah!" he yelled and crashed.

...

"Haahaahaaa" came the laughter of the audience. It was a late night re-run of some comedy show.

His eyes popped open as he gasped.

"Haahhaaahaaa" came the laughter of the audience again.

Cold sweat was soaking the rim of his shirt and his strands of hair were stuck to his forehead.

"Whoa…whoa…" he repeated.

Takuya was sitting down on his couch with the bag of chips in his hands. He looked around. The sofa. The jacket lying on the couch. The chips in his hands. The TV was on.

He was still breathing hard. "It was only a dream…." He said to himself. But he was not very convinced so he pinched himself.

"Ouch" he said and got up.

Takuya walked towards the bedroom and looked at the time. 3 AM.

"Shit…I fell asleep on the couch….dammit, note to self: never eat your favorite chips late at night," he said and looked at the bag of chips. Yet, he took a handful out of the bag and shoved it into his mouth.

And he was munching away he remembered something. "Zoe!" he cried with a full mouth.

He quickly walked to his night stand where his self phone was placed. He called Zoe.

_-Zoe_

Ring!

Zoe automatically sat up.

"Who the fuck is calling me at this time" she growled and took the phone into her hands.

"Oh Takuya!" she chimed. "Hello?"

"…uh…Zoe?"

"Yeah, what's up?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh, um, hey!" he greeted.

"Hey…what's up? Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, of course….Um, by any chance, you're not in the hospital, right?" he asked quietly.

"No!" she laughed. "Why would I be in the hospital?"

"No, just asking…." He answered and then in a whisper he asked, "By any chance, you aren't mad at me, right?"

"Yeah I am!" she said.

"What? No! I didn't do anything-" he quickly replied.

"Takuya," she laughed, "I'm joking, why would I be mad?"

"No, um, just asking…." He said again.

"Takuya, I know you inside and out. What's wrong?"

"Um…it's just that…uh, okay, I had this weird dream and…uh, well, I think it's too long for me to explain now, especially considering the fact that it's very late…" he said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"And that we're getting married tomorrow," she added with a smile.

"Yeah, I can't believe it."

"Neither can I," she agreed.

"You know, Zoe, that I love you, okay…and that I'll never do anything to hurt you…okay?" he said

Zoe's eyes glistened as he heard him say that. "Yeah," she replied happily, "I love you, too."

"Yeah, and if I ever act like an idiot, don't let the twins influence me, okay? Because they are of no help."

Zoe laughed. "The twins? Where did that come from?"

"It's a long story, which will come tomorrow," said Takuya.

There was a calming pause in the conversation, but neither of the two was disturbed by it.

Takuya was just happy that all that ordeal was only a dream, and that Zoe was not angered at him…or him drinking and crashing into his doom.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow…at our wedding," said Zoe and grinned at the thought.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow, and sorry for disturbing you…I just needed to speak with you."

"It's fine, but if my face looks awful tomorrow, it's you're fault," she joked.

"You never look awful," he said innocently.

As if he was telling her this for the first time, Zoe found herself blushing at his comment. "Thanks, Takuya," she said honestly.

"Well, I guess we should sleep, it's going to be a long night," he smiled.

"Yeah, goodnight," she said.

"Night," he answered back and they both hung up.

**And that wraps it up! So what do you think?**

**I have no idea how you guys will react to the ending, but please let me know! Review, by clicking the button right after this author's note. Thanks! ^_^**

**Also, before I finish this note I would like to thank all those who reviewed! And they are: ****don'tchaknowme4life****, ****RedCrimson****, ****hEaRtBrEaKeR19****, ****blackandblood****, kaci, ****Reiji Ishiya****, ****EclipseWiccan29****, ****Sightbent****, and ****dbzgtfan2004****!**

**Thank you also to all who read the story and are not part of the community here at ! **

**So yeah, I guess that's it. But for Christmas time I do have an idea for a story, but it's more of a collection of stories about the Frontier gang. But more info once the time comes. So again, everyone, thank you and TAKUMI!**

**Esta fue utsukushii! ^_^**


End file.
